Life Is Worth Living (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Sequel dari Set Me Free. Kelanjutan dari hidup seorang Wu Jongin yang kini telah menjadi bagian dari kerajaan Skydonia (Hunkai, Myungkai, And The Others Crack Pair) .
1. Chapter 1

**Life Is Worth Living**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rating : M (For Mature)**

 **Pairing : Hunkai, and The Others**

 **WARNING : BL, Crackpair, Typos, OOC, AU, NC, NO BASH, NO LOGIC FOR REMIND! Alur cepat! Crossdressing, Klise, PASARAN DAN BLA..BLA..BLA(Silahkan isi Variabel yang menurut anda pas dengan ff ini)**

 **Set Me Free (Sequel)**

 **All Chara are not belong to me but Plot is MINE!**

 **Summary :**

 **Sequel dari Set Me Free. Kelanjutan dari hidup seorang Wu Jongin yang kini telah menjadi bagian dari kerajaan Skydonia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ssshhh.."

Sang Raja tersenyum lembut menatap namja manis yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

Ya..

Indah..

Lelaki di bawahnya ini begitu indah..

Wajahnya manis, pipi gembil, serta tubuh langsingnya yang sexy. Tak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa indahnya karunia Sang Pencipta.

"Kau tahu? Kau indah, Jongin" Pujinya, masih menatap mata bulat namja bernama Jongin itu. Ia bergerak memasukan miliknya yang sudah mulai menengang. Tidak mempedulikan jika Jongin meringis sakit di bagian lubang analnya.

...

Jongin mendesah keras saat Sehun melesakan batang kesejatiannya ke dalam hole sempit dan panasnya. Membawanya dalam ciuman yang begitu dalam dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Ciuman yang panjang sambil terus menggenjot lubang kenikmatannya.

Sehun memang begitu, setiap kali ia meminta tanpa pernah bisa ditolak oleh Putri dari kerajaan yang telah ia taklukan itu.

"Ughh..Ahhh..hyaaa"

Sehun semakin gencar menumbuk sweet spot milik Jongin. Suara kecipak basah antara penisnya yang menumbuk hole sempit itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu.

"kau..kheee..nikmat sekali, Jonginnh"

Jongin berteriak ketika orgasme menyembur deras dari penisnya.

Disusul Sehun yang juga datang menyembur di dalamnya.

"Terimakasih, Jongin" ucap Sehun, seraya mengecup kelopak mata Jongin yang tertutup

.

.

.

.

Wu Jongin...

Semua orang tahu jika dia adalah putri dari Exodus yang telah membunuh Raja Luhan. The King Of Skydonia, kakak dari Raja Sehun. Putri cantik yang harus memiliki drama hidup yang panjang dan menyakitkan, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Oh Sehun mencintainya?

Tidak!

Semua kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir sang Raja..

Semua Perlakuan lembut Raja untuknya..

Semua belaian sayang sang Raja..

Hanyalah bualan semata.

Seharusnya ia tahu, jika tak mungkin seorang Raja seperti Oh Sehun bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Seharusnya ia pun sadar, jika saat pertama kali mereka melakukan sex, Sehun tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Saat Sehun menatap penuh cinta padanya, itu hanya kebohongan kecil yang dilakukan sang Raja untuk kepuasaannya saja.

Sang Raja tak pernah mencintai dirinya. Dan Jongin tahu itu. Rajanya hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, tidak untuk hatinya. Raja hanya mencintai Ratu Irene, seorang selir dari mendiang Raja Luhan yang kini telah naik tahta menjadi permaisuri tercinta sang Raja.

Jongin tahu bahwa ia tak perlu menangis. Saat dimana ia harus menelan banyak kebohongan atau saat dimana ia hidup tanpa ada keadilan. Dia sudah terbiasa melakoni drama paling menyakitkan seperti ini.

Dia tak punya dayang dari kerajaan Skydonia. Karena memang tak ada yang ingin bekerja untuknya. Bahkan saat ia keluar dari menaranya, semua dayang menatap kebencian ke arahnya. Namun ia tak peduli, dan tak mau bertanya pula. Karena ia juga tahu alasannya.

' **Mereka tidak suka dengan kehadiran seorang pembunuh yang telah membunuh Raja mereka dan berkeliaran bebas di Negeri mereka'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan putri"

Jongin yang tengah merawat kebun bunganya menoleh. Mendapati seorang kerabat kerajaan berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

Oh..

Itu Pangeran Myungsoo, putra mahkota dari kerajaan Agnolia. Kerajaan yang masih di pimpin oleh saudara bungsu Raja Siwon, ayah dari Raja Sehun.

Mereka bertemu saat Sehun memperkenalkan Jongin sebagai selirnya di Ruang Tahta. Saat itu Jongin hanya menunduk, tidak menyadari tatapan Myungsoo yang selalu tertuju padanya. Selama bibir tipis Oh Sehun terus-terusan menghina dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh yang termaafkan. Atau sebagai seorang Ahli waris tunggal dari kerajaan Exodus yang telah hancur. Sangat hina sekali cara Oh Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.

Berbeda sekali saat namja itu menyetubuhi dirinya. Dan selama nyaris 3 tahun ia hidup di Skydonia. Dia jadi semakin pintar memainkan drama. Bahwa dirinya harus berpura-pura jika Sang Raja lebih mencintai dirinya dibandingkan Ratu Irene.

"Ahh" Jongin memekik pelan saat tiba-tiba saja jari telunjuknya tertusuk duri dari tangkai mawar yang tengah ia potong.

Myungsoo menghentikan ceritanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat jari telunjuk sang putri meneteskan darah yang lumayan banyak.

"Tuan putri..Tuan putri, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Ia meraih telunjuk sang putri dan menghisap darah yang menetes di sana.

Jongin terkejut bukan main. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap mata Pangeran Myungsoo tanpa banyak bicara.

"P..pangeran"

Myungsoo melepaskan jari telunjuk Jongin dari bibirnya. Kemudian tersenyum, dalam hati ia berpikir, betapa malang nasib tuan putri di hadapannya ini.

"Sial" Seseorang yang memperhatikan keduanya secara bersembunyi itu mendesis marah. Ia mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya dengan wajah tampannya yang tampak bengis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terus memperhatikan balutan plester di jari telunjuknya yang terluka.

Myungsoo yang membersihkan dan membalut luka di jari telunjuknya itu. Seharusnya Myungsoo tak perlu melakukannya, karena ia sendiri pun juga tak pernah mempedulikan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Baik luka yang nampak maupun yang tidak.

Dia jadi teringat dengan kerajaan Exodus. Hyungnya, para ibu, dan mendiang ayahnya. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih belum tahu, tentang siapa-siapa saja yang selamat di medan peperangan.

Namun biar begitu, ia tetap mendoakan mereka semua. Agar dimana pun mereka berada, para dewa selalu menjaga dan mencintai mereka.

"Eunghh" Jongin mendesah pelan saat orang di belakangnya menjilati leher jenjangnya. Mereka berdiri di depan jendela.

Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu jika sang Rajalah yang melakukan hal ini padanya. Bahkan Raja tampan itu tak perlu merasakan malu saat menciumi selirnya di depan jendela. Lagipula siapa yang akan melihat mereka? Jika mereka saja berada beberapa meter di permukaan tanah. Di sebuah menara yang tinggi menjulang.

"Hari yang indah, putri?"

Jongin berbalik badan, memberikan satu senyuman manis yang begitu khas menunjukan jika dia seorang putri dari Exodus. Kerajaan yang telah ditaklukan oleh Raja Skydonia.

Raja Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia mengusap lembut wajah mulus sang putri. Di Skydonia hanya dia yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Jongin. Tidak dengan ibunda Hyukjae, maupun istri tercintanya, Ratu Irene.

' _ **Kau mencintai selir Exodus itu, Oh Sehun'**_

' _ **Tidak, sayang! Sungguh hina sekali jika aku jatuh cinta padanya'**_

Teringat perdebatannya dengan Irene beberapa waktu yang lalu soal malam yang Sehun habiskan di menara sang putri. Dibandingkan dengan Irene, Sehun pun bisa menilai jika Jongin jauh lebih memuaskan. Namun ia tertawa dalam hati dan menghina dirinya sendiri, tentang betapa terkutuknya ia yang telah tega mendua.

"Hariku selalu indah, yang mulia" sahut Jongin.

Mendengar suaranya saja bisa membuat sang Raja ingin segera mengukung tubuh ramping itu di bawahnya. Sungguh, hanya Jongin yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya seperti Hyper.

"Benarkah? Apa karena Pangeran Agnolia yang telah menemanimu seharian penuh?" Raja Sehun bertanya lagi. Menatap sang putri dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Siapapun pasti akan bingung jika dihadapkan dengan tingkah sang Raja. Dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum, pertanda jika ucapan sang Raja memang akan benar mengenai dirinya.

"Menggoda seorang Putra Mahkota?" Oh Sehun masih mengelusi wajah sang putri. "Hina sekali, Tuan Putri"

Jongin terluka, namun ia tak peduli. Kemudian ia berkata. "Itu akan lebih baik" menatap langsung ke mata sang Raja tanpa ada rasa takut. "Dibandingkan jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang selir Exodus. Itu akan terlihat sangat hina, Yang mulia"

' _ **Tidak, sayang! Sungguh hina sekali jika aku jatuh cinta padanya'**_

Tangannya turun seiring dengan perkataan sang putri. Ada sesuatu yang berhasil menohok jantungnya. Dan rasanya sangat sakit, sesak, dan perih. Sang Raja hanya terdiam saat sang Putri membuka gaun tidurnya yang dan meliukan tubuhnya begitu indah.

"Adakah yang lebih hina lagi?" tanya sang putri, tubuh rampingnya kini hanya berbalut camisole lingerie-nya saja. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menyampirkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai ke bahu sempitnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ouchhh" Sehun hanya bisa mendesah saat Jongin memainkan penisnya yang panjang dan berurat. Ia terus mengocok dan mengurut benda pusaka sang Raja tanpa mempedulikan Rajanya yang kini terus-terusan mendesah dalam posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Terushh..Terushh..Jongin"

Namja manis itu menghentikan kocokannya. Ia yang tengah bersimpuh di bawah sang raja tersenyum. "Anda bicara sesuatu yang mulia?" tanyanya.

Sehun menarik rambut panjang Jongin hingga wajah cantik itu dipaksa mendongak. "Hisap! Dan Jangan memaksaku melakukan kekerasan padamu, Putri"

Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan maniks yang entah mengapa membuat Sehun merasa sangat bersalah. Namun kemudian namja manis itu menghisap penis sang Raja seolah-olah itu adalah caramel manis yang sering ia nikmati saat kecil dulu.

 _Slrrpp..._

Tatapan sang putri yang sayu menambah kesan erotis. Raja Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika Jongin mulai memasukan penisnya ke mulutnya. Kepalanya maju mundur, sementara lidahnya yang menusuk-nusuk lubang urine sang Raja.

"Ummhhh" Raja mendesah nikmat.

Sehun menyodok batang penisnya ke dalam mulut Jongin tanpa mempedulikan jika namja itu tersedak.

Jongin menghentikan kulumannya. Dan membuat sang Raja membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan kekosongan di penisnya. Ia memperhatikan namja berparas cantik itu.

Untuk sejenak ia terpaku dengan ekpresi Jongin yang selalu sama. Tersenyum dan tersenyum dengan tampang yang membuat dada sang Raja bergemuruh.

Sang putri membuka semua dalaman yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kemudian mendudukan bokong sintalnya di pangkuan sang Raja.

Sehun tak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini. Jongin terlihat seperti jalang. Biasanya ia tak suka dengan yeoja-yeoja agresif selain Irene. Namun kali ini sangat berbeda, ia bahkan membiarkan selirnya itu menggesekan pantat sintalnya dengan batang penisnya yang menegang parah.

"Apa yang mulia suka?" tanyanya. Seraya memeluk leher sang Raja.

Rona merah di pipi putih sang Raja membuat putri Exodus itu mengecupnya kecil. Kecupan yang membuat perasaan sang Raja tercampur aduk entah bagaimana menjelaskan.

"Apa kau sengaja menggesekan bokongmu dengan penisku, hm?" Tanya sang Raja, seraya meremas gemas bokong sintal itu.

"Kau binal sekali malam ini"

"Aku sedang bahagia hari ini. Jadi aku akan memberikan layanan yang memuaskan untukmu"

"Apa itu karena Myungsoo?" Sang Raja bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Pangeran Agnolia memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut. Dan aku bahagia karena masih ada yang memperhatikan orang hina seperti aku"

Sehun langsung diam. Ada perasaan tak suka saat tahu alasan mengapa Jongin terlihat binal malam ini. Dan itu adalah Pangeran Myungsoo. Adik sepupunya sendiri.

...

"Oh..Remas terus, yang muliah" Jongin mendesah saat Sehun terus menerus meremas bokongnya. Dengan liarnya Jongin menghisap jakun di leher sang Raja dan memberikan rangsangan di sana.

Pantatnya yang montok dan kenyal membuat sang Raja terus meremasnya. Juga memberikan sebuah tamparan di pipi bokong itu saat tak sengaja membayangkan selirnya bercinta dengan pangeran Myungsoo.

Sehun mengangkat pinggul Jongin—seolah meminta namja itu untuk sedikit berjongkok. Dan Jongin pun menurut, ia berjongkok seraya membuka hole-nya lebar-lebar karena ia tahu keinginan sang raja.

Tanpa pelumas, tanpa apapun yang bisa membuat lubangnya agar lebih siap. Sehun suka bagaimana hole ketat itu menjepit penisnya dan akan menggenjot lubang itu tanpa peduli setitik darah menetes di sana.

"Ermmhhhhhh" Jongin sedikit menahan sakit saat ia menuntun penis sang Raja memasuki hole-nya.

Sehun juga menahan desahannya saat merasakan hole selirnya yang panas dan berkedut.

 _ **Jleb..**_

Dan Penis besar itu sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Jongin menggigit bibirnya agar tidak berteriak. Sakit, sangat sakit. Betapapun ia menahannya, namun rasanya bagai dibelah menjadi dua.

Sehun hanya diam, dia juga tak mau memaksakan Jongin untuk bergerak. Namja cantik itu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu sang Raja sambil terisak pelan.

Ini tak akan sama sakitnya seperti yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin, dan dapat melihat maniks kecoklatan itu berkaca-kaca.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa Jongin menangis. Apakah sangat sakit? Dan otaknya terus bertanya, dimanakah rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jongin?

Tanpa peduli lagi Jongin mulai bergerak turun naik. Ia tak peduli rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dan semakin liar pula ia bergerak. Tak ada rasa nikmat, malahan rasa perih yang ia rasakan. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika darah mulai merembes dari lubangnya.

"Sudah hentikan, Tuan putri!" Sang Raja berseru.

"arrhhhhhhhh...hmmmpp" Jongin tidak peduli, dan ia terus bergerak liar.

Sehun melihat Jongin menutup kedua matanya—menahan sakit. Wajahnya memerah dan sembab.

"Hentikan, Tuan putri! Kau melukai dirimu sendiri—dan kau kesakitan"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak sesakit apa yang dirasakan hatiku, yang muliahh" katanya, disela-sela kesakitannya.

Sehun terus memintanya berhenti. Dan Jongin yang kesal pun segera membungkam bibir sang Raja. Mengobrak-abrik mulut orang nomor satu di Skydonia itu dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

"hmmmpp" Keduanya melenguh.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan tetesan air mata yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia melihat Jongin menangis dengan mata yang terpejam. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jongin bukan hanya di lubangnya, namun juga di hatinya.

 _ **Grebb..**_

Sehun menahan bahu Jongin agar sang putri menghentikan gerakannya yang random.

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap sang Raja tidak mengerti.

"Lepaskan, yang mulia!" Seru Jongin. Terdengar nada amarah dari bibirnya.

"Tidak! Jika aku melepaskan tanganku, kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri!"

Jongin tertawa sangau. Namun Sehun yang mendengarnya seperti merasa tertimpa beton. Ia bisa melihat raut duka dan sakit di wajah Jongin.

Sang putri menyentuh kedua tangan sang Raja di bahunya. "Jangan bertingkah anda peduli, yang mulia! Lepaskan, dan biarkan aku melayanimu!"

 _ **Plak..**_

Namja manis itu memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Matanya membulat sempurna, Yang mulia baru saja menamparnya. Kilat amarah nampak jelas di mata sang Raja.

Jongin beranjak dari pangkuan Rajanya. Dan merintih perih saat ia melepaskan penis Sehun dari lubangnya.

Sang Raja menatap melas penisnya yang berlumuran darah. Meski hanya sedikit, namun ia bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh selirnya itu.

...

Malam ini mereka tidak bercinta seperti yang sering mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Jongin pikir Raja akan pergi, namun nyatanya Raja Sehun malah menetap di kamarnya dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Sehun menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka dan berbaring dengan Jongin yang masih memunggunginya.

Jongin berbalik badan dan mendapati wajah sang Raja yang tengah tertidur cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Raja yang menutup kedua matanya memang akan terlihat polos seperti seorang malaikat.

Jongin memang begini, diam-diam ia akan terbangun dari tidurnya hanya demi melihat wajah sang Raja dan menyentuhnya sesuka hati. Karena saat pagi hari tiba, sang Raja akan pergi dari kamarnya dan ia tak akan bisa menyentuh wajah Rajanya dengan lebih leluasa lagi.

Karena Rajanya sudah pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk Ratu Irene dan dirinya pun juga tidak akan ada lagi dipikiran sang Raja.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini?" ia berbisik pelan. Ia sedikit bangkit dari posisi tidurnya seraya mengusap rambut sang Raja. "Berpura-pura jika kau mencintaiku? Tapi nyatanya kau hanya mencintai Ratumu" katanya lagi.

Jongin mengusap airmata yang merembes di wajahnya. Ia sengaja menahan tangis. Dia tak bisa bermain drama seolah dia tak terluka. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Oh Sehun yang tertidur mampu membuatnya terluka dan bahagia dalam waktu yang sama.

"Kau tahu, yang mulia? Seharusnya aku membencimu" Usapannya turun ke hidung mancung sang Raja. "Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku malah semakin mencintaimu, apa kau tahu jika aku terluka? Tidak kan? Seharusnya kau bunuh aku saat kau tahu jika akulah yang membunuh kakakmu"

"Karena itu lebih baik" bisiknya dalam keheningan. Jongin mengecup kecil bibir Raja Sehun dan kembali berbaring di samping Rajanya. Ia menangis di dalam selimut, berharap ia masih punya harapan untuk ke depannya nanti.

Dia bahkan tak tahu jika Oh Sehun membuka matanya. Dan hanya berpura-pura tidur saat ia mencurahkan isi hatinya. Sang raja memasukan kepalanya ke dalam selimut dan menatap wajah sembab itu. Menatapnya penuh arti, dan memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan sangat posesif.

Jongin kembali membuka matanya. Ia terkejut, karena merasakan pelukan sang Raja yang lebih berbeda dari biasanya.

' _ **Maafkan aku, Wu Jongin'**_

.

.

.

Nun Jauh di sana, di sebuah lembah, dimana dulu berdiri sebuah kerajaan yang makmur. Yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan semata.

Park Chanyeol, mantan Putra Mahkota negeri Exodus kini tinggal dengan keluarga kecilnya dan kedua ibunya di lembah Verdana.

Mereka hidup bahagia, berbaur dengan penduduk-penduduk desa tak bernama yang menjadi saksi kehancuran Negeri Exodus.

Hidup sederhana dengan menjadi seorang pandai besi. Dengan sang istri yang menjadi seorang guru musik, dan kedua ibunya yang membuka sebuah toko rangkaian bunga. Dan juga seorang anak balita yang baru berusia 2 tahun.

Chanyeol sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan sederhananya kini. Sejak peperangan itu, dia nyaris saja mati. Jika Kyungsoo tidak menjadikan dirinya tameng dan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk cinta pertamanya itu.

Dalam kesedihan yang luar biasa, seorang namja bernama Jaehwan tiba dengan sebuah pedang yang berlumuran darah. Matanya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalah.

Jaehwan adalah putra dari menteri luar negeri kerajaan Elleinder. Ia memang punya perasaan lebih dari seorang teman untuk sang putri. Maka tak heran jika ia sangat berduka saat mengetahui Kyungsoo telah tiada.

Dan dengan kebaikan hati seorang Jaehwan lah akhirnya Chanyeol di bawa ke sebuah desa yang hidup makmur tanpa keterikatan kerajaan mana pun. Chanyeol selamat, dan ia pun memboyong serta keluarganya ke desa ini. Kemudian menikahi kekasihnya, Kim Jongdae. Dan hidup sebagai Park Chanyeol, bukan Wu Chanyeol—seorang putra mahkota Exodus.

"Kyungsoo" Jongdae—istrinya nampak tergopoh-gopoh. Yeoja yang telah menjadi seorang ibu itu menghela napas lega saat melihat putrinya tengah berada di gendongan suaminya.

"Oh dewi, terimakasih" ucapnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya sang suami. Ia mendekati istrinya yang nampak mengkhawatirkan putri mereka.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat tidak mendapati Kyungsoo di kamar" Ibu muda itu menjawab. "Tapi Soo di sini bersama ayah. Jadi ibu lega sekali"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Oh, sayang.. Jangan khawatir! Putri kita aman bersamaku"

Park Kyungsoo, Gadis pahlawan kecil keluarga Park. Chanyeol dan Jongdae memutuskan memberinya nama yang sama dengan seorang gadis pemberani yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk sang Pangeran. Dan jika suatu hari nanti Kyungsoo dewasa, Chanyeol maupun Jongdae akan menceritakan tentang seorang gadis pemberani yang membuat kedua orangtuanya terinspirasi untuk memberikan sebuah nama yang sama pada putri mereka.

"Hallo keluarga Park"

Keduanya menoleh. Lee Jaehwan baru saja tiba dengan sebuah boneka di tangannya. Namja tampan itu berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Kyungsoo kecil berteriak girang saat melihat paman favoritnya tiba di rumah mungil mereka.

"Hwanie..Hwanie" bibir mungilnya mulai memanggil nama Jaehwan.

Sang ayah tertawa kecil. Entah keberuntung seperti apa yang membuat Kyungsoo kecil sangat menyukai kehadiran Jaehwan di rumah mereka.

"Ah, Kyungsoo..Panggil dia paman" kata Chanyeol.

"Anide"kata bayi 24 bulan itu, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ya ampun, Kyungsoo. Kau memang anak baik, ini untukmu" Jaehwan memberikan boneka beruang itu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu menyogok putriku dengan mainan, Jae" Ujar Jongdae.

Jaehwan tertawa kecil, "Itu cara yang jitu, noona"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol tertawa. Lalu mempersilahkan namja Lee itu supaya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Jaehwan pun mulai menceritakan niatnya kemari hanya untuk mengatakan jika ia sudah mengetahui keberadaan Putri Jongin. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol merasa senang, namun rasa senangnya itu juga harus ia bayar dengan kesedihan yang luar biasa saat Jaehwan berkata jika Jongin kini berada di Istana Skydonia. Kerajaan yang telah menghancurkan kerajaan Exodus hingga tak ada satu pun yang tersisa.

.

.

.

"Hey, Yeoja jalang!"

Jongin yang tengah merangkai bunga untuk ibunda ratu Hyukjae pun menoleh. Mendapati Ratu Irene berdiri dan menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

Putri cantik itu tersenyum simpul. Dan ia tahu maksud kedatangan sang Ratu menemuinya. "Selamat siang, Ratu" ucapnya, santun.

Ratu Irene merasa malu dan tersinggung saat Jongin memperlihatkan bagaimana seharusnya seorang yang berpredikat baik di istana bertutur kata.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu!" serunya. "Kau pasti telah menggoda yang mulia agar ia datang kepadamu kan? Dasar, yeoja jalang!"

Jongin mengambil satu bunga mawar kuning dan mendekati sang Ratu. "Aku sama sekali tidak menggodanya. Mungkin Rajalah yang tergoda padaku"

Sang Ratu mendesis marah. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Raja hanya mencintai aku seorang" ia mengambil bunga itu dan menginjaknya.

"Raja memang mencintai anda" kata Jongin. "Tapi bukankah cinta akan terkikis karena pelayanan orang ketiga jauh lebih memuaskan, yang mulia?"

Ratu Irene yang marah pun segera mengambil gunting ikebana milik sang putri dan menggores pergelangan tangan sang putri hingga berdarah.

Jongin hendak melawan, namun suara Myungsoo yang menyerukan namanya membuat mereka menoleh. Dan Jongin berpura-pura meringis kesakitan. Ia meneteskan airmata ketidak berdayaan dan membuat sang Ratu gelagapan.

Apalagi Pangeran Myungsoo saat itu tengah mengobrol dengan Ratu Baekhyun yang sedang mengajak putra kecilnya bermain di taman istana.

"Ratu Irene, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sang Ratu terdahulunya.

"Tuan Putri, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pangeran Myungsoo.

Jongin pura-pura terisak. Luka seperti ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan luka yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Jangan hanya karena kau seorang Ratu kau bisa melukai Putri Jongin" Ratu Baekhyun berkata.

"Yeoja jalang ini menggoda Raja, Ratu Baekhyun"

Ratu Baekhyun menatap Ratu Irene sinis. "Apa kau ingat bagaimana kau dulu, Irene?" tanya sang Ratu. "Kau yang hanya penari istana menggoda suamiku? Putri Jongin bahkan lebih terhormat dibandingkan dirimu"

Ratu Irene terkejut mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika orang yang paling dihormati para selir itu menghinanya.

"Kita harus mengobati lukanya, Pangeran" ujar Ratu Baekhyun.

...

Jongin meringis pelan saat Ratu Minseok dan selir Hyuna mengobati lukanya.

"Maaf, pasti sakit ya" ujar Ratu Minseok.

Jongin menggeleng, hanya saja ia terlalu terkejut saat Minseok membersihkan lukanya.

"Lukanya cukup dalam, eonnie" kata selir Hyuna. "Kita harus menjahitnya agar darahnya berhenti mengalir"

"Kau bisa tahan kan?' tanya Minseok.

"Untung saja Ratu Baekhyun segera membawanya kemari" selir Hyuna bergumam.

Baekhyun yang tengah bermain dengan putranya menoleh. "Dia semakin bertingkah saja. Aku tak suka"

"Ibunda Ratu datang" seruan pengawal pun membuat ketiganya menoleh.

"Nenek" Taehyung, putra Baekhyun berseru.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut cucunya. "Apa kau nakal hari ini?" tanya san nenek. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bocah 5 tahun itu mengadukan kejadian Ratu Irene yang melukai pergelangan Noona cantiknya dengan sebuah gunting.

"Sudah selesai" Hyuna berseru senang. Dia baru saja menjahit luka di tangan Jongin. "Kau sudah mahir sekarang" puji Ratu Minseok.

"Ini semua berkat Ratu Minseok yang mengajariku" katanya.

Sejak Raja Luhan meninggal, Ratu Minseok yang tidak dikaruniai anak pun mengabdikan dirinya untuk membantu para tabib istana bersama Selir Hyuna, putri Tabib Kim yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Ibunda Ratu.

Semua orang di sana mengangguk dan segera pamit undur diri. Ibunda Ratu menoleh ke arah pintu yang tertutup seraya berjalan mendekati Jongin yang tengah duduk bersandar di atas sofa panjang berwarna keemasan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Dengan lembut Ibunda Ratu bertanya. Suaranya yang lembut serta wajahnya yang cantik mengingatkan Jongin dengan ibunya.

"Lukanya sudah tidak sakit lagi" jawabnya.

Hyukjae selalu memperhatikan Jongin tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Ia cukup tertarik dengan kepolosan Jongin. Ia bahkan sudah bisa menduga jika putri exodus ini telah membuat perasaan putra semata wayangnya itu bercampur aduk. Antara benci, bersalah, dan suatu yang tak terlihat yang bisa menggetarkan jiwanya.

"Boleh aku lihat tanganmu, Putri?"

Jongin mengangguk malu. Ia memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban. "Ini akan sembuh, tapi akan berbekas. Aku minta maaf karena tanganmu yang cantik ini harus berbekas jahitan, cantik" ucap Hyukjae.

"T..tidak apa-apa, yang mulia Ratu"

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul dan mengecup kening Jongin lama. _**"Aku tahu siapa kau. Aku tidak akan marah, dan menatapmu hina. Tapi ku mohon tetaplah bersama putraku yang labil itu"**_ ucap ibunda Hyukjae.

"Karena hanya dirimu yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu, Tuan Putri"

.

.

.

"Itu pasti sakit" Ujar Ratu Baekhyun, ia mengupaskan sebuah jeruk untuk Jongin. Dia bergidik ngeri saat Selir Hyuna bercerita mengenai 10 jahitan di tangan kanan Jongin.

Ratu Minseok terkekeh pelan. Dia mengusap perban di pergelangan tangan Jongin dan berkata, jika gunting itu tidak cukup beruntung untuk memotong nadi sang Putri.

"Aku akan meminta adik iparku itu untuk memberikan sebuah wilayah yang aman untuk dirimu, Putri Jongin" Kata Ratu Minseok.

Selir Hyuna mengangguk setuju. "Yeoja gila itu tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan"

"Dia bahkan pernah nyaris melukai Taehyung kecilku" Baekhyun memeluk putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sementara anak itu hanya menatap 4 yeoja di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

 _ **Brakk..**_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok Oh Sehun berdiri tegap di sana. Ketiga yeoja di sana segera beranjak pergi—ketakutan dengan ekpresi yang dipancarkan oleh sang Raja.

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup dan menyisahkan mereka berdua.

Jongin menghentikan kunyahan jeruknya. Dia tak mengira jika Sehun akan menghapus lelehan air jeruk di ujung bibir ranumnya itu.

"Yang mulia" sebutnya, seraya menatap polos Raja Sehun dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

Sehun buru-buru memasang ekpresi datarnya kembali. "Dibagian mana ia melukaimu?" tanya sang Raja.

Putri Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Bukannya takut, dia hanya tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat namja tampan itu bertingkah.

Raja Sehun melirik pergelangan tangan sang putri dan memegangnya. Ia menatapnya penuh amarah. Tak ada satu pun yang boleh merusak properti-nya.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya sang Raja.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak"

"Apa kau sedang berbohong?"

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong, yang mulia?"

Sehun terdiam, tidak menjawab.

"Apa peduli anda jika aku jujur atau pun berbohong?"

Ya, apa pedulinya jika Jongin berbohong? Jika selama ini dialah yang selalu membohongi sang putri dengan kata-kata cinta yang begitu indah di dengar.

"Arrgghh" Jongin memekik kesakitan saat Sehun meremas luka di tangannya.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Sehun, dengan ekpresi kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Arrgghh, Y..yang mulia"

"APA INI SAKIT?"

"L..Lepaskan yang mulia, ku mohon"

Darah kembali merembes membasahi balutan perban di pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"JAWAB AKU WU JONGIN!"

"Hiks"

"JAWABLAH YANG JUJUR!"

"B..berhenti, s..sakit"

Sehun terkejut saat melihat darah kembali membasahi perban putih di tangan Jongin. "S..sakit, hiks" sang putri merintih kesakitan.

Raja pun melepaskan genggamannya di tangan itu.

"S..sakit" Jongin menautkan kedua tangannya di dada. "S..sakit..Sakit sekali" isaknya.

"Putri Jongin, aku membawakan sesua—Hyung" Myungsoo menghentikan ucapannya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Sehun tengah duduk di hadapan Jongin, dengan tangan sang putri yang kembali bersimbah darah.

Putra Mahkota Agnolia itu pun buru-buru mendekati Jongin—hendak menolong. Namun tubuhnya di dorong kasar oleh Raja Skydonia itu.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan menyentuh milikku, Myungsoo!"

.

.

.

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan Jongin kembali?" Junmyeon nampak kalut. Di sampingnya Boomie mengusap lembut punggung sempitnya.

Sangat mustahil bisa mendapatkan Jongin kembali dari tangan Raja Skydonia. Kerajaan yang telah berhasil menghancurkan kerajaan mereka.

Jaehwan juga nampak berpikir. Namja yang kini telah diangkat anak oleh Ratu Elleinder itu seorang Raja sekarang. Namun dia masih Jaehwan yang sama, seorang namja baik hati dan selalu hidup merakyat seperti yang kerap kali ia lakukan bersama mendiang Putri Kyungsoo.

"Kerajaan Skydonia kerajaan yang sangat kuat, dan mustahil untuk kita melawannya" Kata Jaehwan. "Tapi jika kita bersatu kita bisa mendapatkan putri Jongin kembali" lanjut Raja Elleinder yang baru itu.

Sahabatnya Park Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi kesatuan apa yang kau maksud, Jaehwan?" tanyanya.

"Kau orang yang paling dihormati di desa ini" kata Jaehwan. "Mengapa tidak kau bentuk kerajaan baru mu di sini, Yeol?"

Jongdae mengusap punggung lebar suaminya. "Sayang, kita semua adalah korban dari peperangan Skydonia" ujar Yeoja cantik itu.

"Jongdae noona benar, Yeol" Jaehwan membenarkan. "Dulu desa ini adalah Kerajaan Euphemia yang sangat makmur. Namun Skydonia menghancurkan mereka saat pemerintahan Raja Siwon berlangsung"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia berpikir. Menatap kedua ibunya dan istri tercintanya. "Jangan peperangan lagi, yeol" kata sang istri. "Ku mohon"

Boomie dan Junmyeon mengangguk, membenarkan. Ketiga yeoja itu menatap penuh harap sang kepala keluarga.

"Tapi Jongin adikku. Dan aku harus menyelamatkannya"

Jongdae beranjak dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Ia merasa kesal, takut, dan kecewa saat mendengar keinginan Chanyeol yang hendak pergi berperang lagi.

...

 _ **Greb..**_

Jongdae hanya diam saat merasakan suaminya memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan berbisik, "Aku tahu kau kecewa"

Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu jika Jongdae hanya takut kehilangan dirinya. Tidak lebih..Bahkan saat perang 3 tahun yang lalu, dia nyaris frustasi kalau-kalau Chanyeol tidak kembali dalam keadaan hidup.

"Aku takut kehilangan dirimu, Yeol..Aku takut" Ia berbalik badan dan menatap suaminya penuh cinta.

"Aku mengerti, Jongdae" katanya. "Tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkan Jongin tersiksa di sana"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku katakan jika kelak Kyungsoo besar dan bertanya dimana ayahnya"

Chanyeol menatap istrinya tanpa ekpresi. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Apa kau meragukanku, sayang?"

Jongdae menggeleng pelan. "Aku tahu kau hebat, Yeol" ujar sang istri. "Tapi luka ini" Jongdae mengelus bekas sabetan pedang di bahu Chanyeol. "Ini membuatku teringat jika aku pernah hampir kehilangan dirimu. Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang ku cintai untuk kesekian kalinya. Ku mohon mengertilah"

.

.

.

"Pangeran Myungsoo" Jongin mengejar sang pangeran Agnolia.

Hari ini Pangeran Myungsoo harus kembali ke Agnolia untuk mengikuti pelantikan sebagai seorang Raja. Sebenarnya kunjungan Pangeran Myungsoo ke Skydonia hanya untuk belajar kiat-kiat menjadi seorang Raja untuk bekalnya kelak.

Dan sudah hampir 4 tahun lamanya Myungsoo di Skydonia. Dan Kini ia harus pulang untuk kemudian di lantik menjadi seorang Raja.

"Putri Jongin, jangan berlari!" Pangeran Myungsoo berseru.

Jongin nyaris saja tersandung gaunnya sendiri jika Pangeran Myungsoo tidak menahannya. Sejak hari dimana Sehun melukai Jongin, Pangeran Myungsoo berjanji akan menjadi seorang Raja yang kuat dan membawa sang putri pergi bersamanya.

"T..terimakasih" ucap sang putri.

Keduanya nampak gugup.

...

"Anda akan kembali ke Agnolia" Jongin berkata.

"Ya, aku harus mengikuti pelantikan untuk menjadi seorang Raja"

Putri Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelang yang ia buat untuk calon Raja baru di Negeri Agnolia itu.

"Putri?"

Pangeran Myungsoo hanya memperhatikan bagaimana sang putri melingkarkan gelang itu untuknya. Sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari akar ilalang yang dianyam hingga menjadi sebuah untaian yang indah dengan aroma hutan yang khas.

"Ini indah sekali" puji sang Pangeran.

"Ini adalah gelang persahabatan kita. Kau harus memakainya agar kau tidak melupakan aku" ujar Jongin.

Sebenarnya ada rasa sakit saat sang putri hanya menganggapnya sebatas seorang teman. Namun sang Pangeran tersenyum dan berkata jika ia akan selalu menyimpan gelang itu seumur hidupnya.

...

"Hanya memperhatikannya saja, yang mulia?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Ratu Irene berdiri di sampingnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekpresi terkejutnya.

Sejak kejadian dimana Ratu Irene melukai Putri Jongin. Sehun jadi sering merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang nyata diantara dirinya dan sang putri. Suatu ikatan yang erat dibandingkan perasaan memujanya untuk Ratu Irene.

"Pergilah, Irene!" Sehun berseru. Ia masih fokus ke arah Jongin dan Myungsoo.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mengambil apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku dan mengusir Myungsoo dari sana"

Ungkapan provokasi Ratu kesayangannya itu membuat sang Raja menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa menurutmu seperti itu?"

"Ya" sahut Irene. "Karena aku tidak suka dikalahkan"

Raja Sehun menarik sang Ratu dan memenjarakan tubuh ramping itu diantara dirinya dan dinding pembatas. "Apa aku harus menarik Jongin dan mengatakan jika aku menginginkannya?"

Irene hanya diam, dia tahu ini adalah pertanyaan jebakan sang Raja untuknya.

"Jika Jongin menerimaku" ada jeda di kalimatnya itu. "Apa kau bersedia untuk mengalah, Ratuku?"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun sama sekali dibuat bingung saat melihat anak-anak di istana dan keponakan kecilnya berlarian dengan mahkota bunga di kepalanya. Bahkan mereka semua memakai sebuah gelang-gelang dan cincin yang terbuat dari akar ilalang yang dianyam. Terlihat sederhana namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Baginda Raja..Baginda Raja" Taehyung kecil memanggilnya dengan suara yang khas.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya, seraya mengangkat keponakan kecilnya itu ke pangkuannya.

"Lihat!" Taehyung memamerkan sebuah gelang di pergelangan tangan mungilnya.

"Cantik sekali" puji Sehun. "Siapa yang memberikannya padamu?"

"Putri Jongin yang memberikannya untukku"

"Putri Jongin juga memberikan gelang pada Ibuku, dan ibu ratu. Ah, ibu Minseokie dan Hyuna noona juga"

Sehun hanya diam sesekali ia tersenyum mendengar celotehan Taehyung. "Apa Baginda Raja dapat juga?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Putri Jongin tidak memberikan apa-apa untukku"

"Apa Baginda Raja mau aku memintakannya untuk Baginda?" tanya Taehyung.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, Taehyung. Aku bisa memintanya sendiri pada sang putri"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

Jongin tidak akan pernah menyangka, jika Raja Sehun kembali menyambangi kamarnya setelah 2 minggu terakhir ini sang Raja sangat jarang datang padanya.

"Seharusnya anda mengatakan padaku jika anda ingin datang, yang mulia" ujar Jongin. Dia jadi salah tingkah saat Oh Sehun datang ke kamarnya saat sang Putri baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan bath robe-nya.

"Untuk apa? Aku seorang Raja, aku bisa datang kapan pun aku mau"

Jongin mengeratkan bathrobe di bagian dadanya agar tidak terekspose. "Aku pikir aku harus menyambut anda dengan pakaian yang lebih sopan"

Sang Raja beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di hadapan sang putri. "Apapun yang kau kenakan, kau akan selalu tampak cantik, Tuan putri"

Tangan pucat itu mengelusi wajah manis itu. Jongin terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya diangkat ala bridal oleh sang Raja dan direbahkan di atas ranjang.

"Mengapa kau ketakutan, _**nae anae**_?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin, yang mulia"

Namja cantik itu menunggu kemarahan dari sang Raja. Namun yang ia terima adalah, sang Raja malah mencium keningnya dengan sangat lama.

"Aku juga tidak" katanya. Dan membuat Jongin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk meminta sesuatu darimu"

"A..apa itu, yang mulia?"

Sehun mengambil sebuah gelang yang ia minta dari Taehyung dari kantung kemejanya. Dan menunjukan benda itu pada Jongin.

"Aku melihat beberapa orang di istana memuji kecantikan benda ini" katanya. "Mereka berkata jika Selir utara memberikan ini pada mereka"

"A..aku"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Mengapa aku tidak dapat?" tanyanya. "Bahkan Pangeran Agnolia saja dapat. Tapi mengapa aku yang seorang Raja tidak dapat satu pun?"

"A..aku pikir anda tidak akan suka"

Sang Raja menggeleng, ia yang tengah mengukung sang putri pun mengelus lembut wajah cantik The Princess Of Exodus itu. "Jika kau hendak memberikan sesuatu pada orang lain, pastikan dulu Rajamu mendapatkannya"

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

Hey..

Aku tahu ada sebagian yang kurang sreg sama Fic SMF yang dibikin Oneshoot. ALURNYA KECEPETAN, katanya. Padahal kalo menurut aku enggak kok. Itu terasa cepat karena aku bikin oneshoot. Dan sekarang aku memutuskan utk membuat beberapa chapter untuk sequelnya. Maaf kalo kalian kecewa. Dan buat kalian yang merasa gak sreg sama Sehun yg jatuh cinta sama Jongin dalam waktu singkat. You get what you want*lol.

Replied review for someone :

Thx untuk reviewnya. Aku gak tau karakter kuat apa yang kamu maksud. Aku gak tau aku tersinggung atau enggak sama pendapat kamu. Kenapa Kyungsoo rela mati buat Chanyeol? Karena org bilang cinta itu gak bisa diukur pakai Logika. Kenapa Minho bunuh diri? Orangtua macam apa yg tega bunuh anaknya sendiri? Intinya Minho bunuh diri karena rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Kai karakternya terlalu lemah! Aku rasa enggak kok. Di sini dia terlalu tersakiti, kalo dia lemah mungkin dia udah bunuh diri. Heol, Sunbaenim..Anda terlalu menggunakan Logika atau apa?

Aku Cuma mengingatkan buat yg lain kalo FF aku ini Gaje, dan Gak perlu menggunakan Logika untuk bisa mengerti. _**Unleash your common sense and Let's your Imagination get what it wants!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau tampak cantik, Tuan Putri" Puji Ratu Baekhyun, ia baru saja menata rambut panjang Jongin ala Fish tail Braid.

Ratu Baekhyun memang punya hobi bersolek. Dan Jongin tidak akan ragu lagi, karena yeoja ini memang akan selalu tampil cantik dimana pun ia berada.

"Ibu..Ibu..Aku punya ini" Taehyung kecil memberikan beberapa jepit bunga ke tangan sang ibu. "Tuan Putri pasti cantik kalau memakai ini" anak 5 tahun itu berkata lagi.

Sang ibu tersenyum, Baekhyun pun kembali menata jepit-jepit bunga itu di atas kepala Jongin.

"Nah, cantik sekali" Ratu Baekhyun kembali berkata.

Jongin hanya terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. "Para yeoja di Skydonia memang sangat suka menghias rambut mereka dengan jepit bunga seperti ini" kata Ratu Baekhyun.

"Ratu Baekhyun" Jongin sebut nama yeoja muda itu.

"Ada apa, Tuan Putri?"

Jongin berbalik badan, ia berdiri dan menatap yeoja cantik itu. kemudian matanya tertuju pada Taehyung kecil yang tengah bermain dengan anak anjingnya.

"Aku minta maaf" ucapnya. "Karena aku, kau harus hidup membesarkan putramu seorang diri"

Sang Ratu mengulas senyum simpul. "Kau tidak bersalah, putri" sahutnya.

Semua di istana ini tahu jika Jonginlah yang membunuh sang Raja. Namun tidak semua tahu, jika Jongin melakukan hal itu demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang saat itu nyaris di perkosa oleh sang Raja.

"Aku hafal betul tabiat suamiku" Ratu Baekhyun berkata lirih.

Raja Luhan kerap kali bersenang-senang dengan banyak perempuan. Bahkan tak jarang memaksa sekumpulan wanita hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Namun biar begitu, Jongin berpikir, jika Raja Luhan sama sekali tak pantas mati terbunuh.

"Aku"

"Sssstt" Ratu Baekhyun meletakan telunjuknya di bibir sang Putri. "Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, aku percaya itu" ujar mantan seorang putri dari kerajaan Hermes itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibunda Ratu Hyukjae adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Euphemia. Sebuah kerajaan yang telah dihancurkan oleh kerajaan Skydonia saat sang Ratu kala itu masih berusia 15 tahun.

Ia direbut paksa dari keluarganya, dimana ibunya serta orang-orang Euphemia di bantai habis di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Hatinya hancur, terlebih saat dimana ia harus merasakan hidup menjadi seorang selir dari Raja Siwon, Raja Skydonia yang saat itu masih berusia 17 tahun. Seorang Ratu terdahulunya, Ratu Wen (ibunda dari Raja Luhan) sangat membenci dirinya, sehingga ia kerap kali difitnah oleh sang Ratu.

Namun semua itu hanya berlangsung 2 tahun saja. Karena Ratu Wen harus menghembuskan napas terakhirnya saat melahirkan Putra Mahkota kerajaan Skydonia.

Dan diusianya yang ke 18 tahun, ia melahirkan seorang Putra tampan dengan kulitnya yang putih seputih salju. Saat Sehun bayi, dia sangat yakin jika putranya akan menjadi namja tampan dengan pesona yang ia dapatkan dari sang ayah.

Kini 24 tahun telah berlalu, dan ia semakin sadar jika usianya tidaklah semuda dulu. Telah bertahun-tahun ia berada di istana ini. Dan ia tak bisa memungkiri jika ia memang selalu merindukan keluarganya dan rakyat-rakyat Euphemia.

"Ibu Ratu"

Ia yang tengah melamun di balkon ruang pribadinya menoleh. Menyunggingkan senyum simpul saat melihat Tuan Putri Exodus itu berjalan anggun dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

"Hey, Putri Jongin" sahutnya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa empuknya seraya membantu sang putri meletakan teko ke atas meja sementara putri cantik itu menata dua cangkir dan kue-kue kering.

"Saya membuat teh putih ini khusus untuk anda" Jongin berkata, seraya menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

Ratu Hyukjae memperhatikan itu. sang putri terlihat amat luwes melayaninya sebagaimana seorang menantu kepada mertuanya. Jujur saja, dibandingkan Ratu Irene ia lebih menyukai putri Jongin meskipun ia sudah mengetahui jati diri sang Putri asal Exodus itu.

"Apa itu teh putih, Tuan Putri?" Ratu Hyukjae bertanya, dan menatap secangkir teh di tangannya.

Putri Jongin tersenyum lembut. Ia berkata jika Teh ini adalah teh Favorite keluarga bangsawan Exodus terutama keluarganya. Biasanya akan ada acara minum Teh Putih bersama yang dilakukan oleh Raja dan istri-istri kesayangannya. Sang putri juga menjelaskan jika teh putih hanya mengambil daun teh termuda dan dipanen sebelum tunasnya benar-benar mekar.

Hyukjae semakin mengagumi sosok cantik ini. Ternyata bukan hanya cantik parasnya, namun sang putri juga memiliki otak yang pintar dan pastinya membuat siapa saja kagum akan pesonanya.

"Teh putih sangat baik untuk menguatkan kekebalan tubuh dan mencegah penuaan dini" ujar Sang putri.

"Apa itu rahasia orang-orang Exodus yang terkenal dengan paras menawan mereka?"

"Eh?"

Ibu ratu terkekeh pelan. Ia mulai menyeruput teh putihnya. "Ini nikmat sekali" katanya. "Aku belum pernah mencoba teh senikmat ini"

"K..kami punya cara sendiri untuk menyeduh teh"

"Benarkah? Ah, bisakah kau mengajari kami, putri?"

Putri cantik itu hanya menatap sang Ratu dengan tatapan innocent. Ratu Hyukjae tertawa dan mencubit gemas pipi gembil Putri Jongin.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Surat Dari Pangeran Myungsoo..**_

 _ **Untuk tuan putri Exodus dengan paras menawannya. Aku mengabarkan kepada sahabat terbaikku, jika kemarin adalah hari pelantikanku menjadi seorang Raja di Agnolia menggantikan ayahku.**_

 _ **Aku sangat bahagia, dan aku harap kau pun juga merasakan kebahagian itu. Namun aku agak kecewa, jika kemarin kau tidak hadir di Istana Agnolia dan melihat betapa gagahnya aku memakai mahkotaku.**_

 _ **Aku bertanya pada Raja Skydonia perihal ketidakhadiran dirimu. Ia berkata jika selirnya tidak perlu hadir untuk merayakan kebahagian ini.**_

 _ **Jadi aku memutuskan mengirim surat undangan ini dan beberapa pengawal untuk menjemput dirimu ke Agnolia. Ku harap kau bersedia datang, karena aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu.**_

 _ **Sahabatmu, Pangeran Myungsoo..**_

Jongin tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat membaca surat yang diberikan seorang pengawal Agnolia untuknya.

Dia baru saja mendapatkan undangan resmi yang ditulis dari tangan Raja Agnolia untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah diberikan sebuah kamar Khusus yang terletak persis di belakang ruangan pribadi sang Raja.

Semua ini berkat bantuan Ratu Minseok yang memohon pada adik iparnya itu untuk memberikan pengamanan yang ketat untuk sang Putri agar tidak ada siapapun yang melukai putri Exodus itu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terketuk, dan munculah sosok Ibu Ratu Hyukjae bersama beberapa dayangnya tiba di kamar pribadinya.

"Apa kau siap, Tuan Putri?" Ratu Hyukjae bertanya.

"S..Siap untuk apa, Ratu?"

Ratu Hyukjae tersenyum simpul. "Aku dan suamiku serta beberapa pengawal akan pergi ke Agnolia hari ini"

"T..Tapi ibu ratu, a..aku hanya selir dan aku—"

Sang Ratu menggeleng dan meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir sang putri. "Kau datang bukan untuk Raja Skydonia, tapi karena Raja Agnolia yang mengundangmu"

.

.

.

 **Kerajaan Elleinder...**

Raja Jaehwan duduk di perpustakaan sambil bersantai membaca buku tebalnya. Itulah kebiasaan yang akan ia lakukan saat waktu senggang.

Seharian mengurus banyak urusan kerajaan membuatnya lelah dan hanya di sore hari seperti inilah ia bisa beristirahat.

 _ **Tok..Tok..Tok..**_

Pintu terketuk, ia pun berseru 'Masuk'. Dan ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok yeoja cantik berjalan memasuki ruang perpustakaan kerajaan.

"Ah, ibu ratu" Raja Jaehwan membungkuk hormat. Karena yeoja ini pulalah ia bisa menjadi seorang Raja Elleinder menggantikan mendiang Raja Minho yang tewas di medan perang.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat, Putraku" Ujar Ratu Taemin.

Raja Jaehwan mengulas senyum. Dia bilang jika ia sama sekali tidak merasa kelelahan meskipun seharian penuh ia mengurus kerajaannya. Bahkan jika sang ibu angkat memintanya untuk mencari hati babi rusa sekalipun dia pasti akan berangkat bersama para pengawalnya untuk memenuhi permintaan sang ibu.

"Bukan hati babi rusa yang ku inginkan, putraku" kata Ratu Taemin. Ia sudah duduk di singgasana milik Raja Elleinder karena Jaehwan sendirilah yang meminta ibunya untuk duduk di sana.

"Lalu apa yang ibunda inginkan?" tanyanya. Hormat dan kasih sayang selalu ia tunjukan pada yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan perihal undangan pesta yang diadakan di Agnolia"

"Oh..Aku sudah menandatanganinya dan akan hadir di pesta itu"

Ratu Taemin mengusap lembut rambut putra angkatnya itu.

"Kau juga harus mencari seorang pendamping, nak"

Sejenak Raja Jaehwan nampak memikirkan ucapan sang Ratu. Benar, usianya bahkan sudah memasuki usia 25 tahun. Dan itu artinya ia sudah harus menikah dan memiliki keturunan.

Tapi jika melihat lukisan Putri Kyungsoo hanya akan membuat dadanya berdenyut pilu. Apakah mungkin ia bisa menemukan seorang yeoja yang ia cintai, seperti ia mencintai sang putri?

"Apa kau masih memikirkan putriku?"

Jaehwan mau tak mau mendongak dan mendapati wajah Ratu Taemin yang menyendu. "Putriku sudah bahagia di sana, Paduka" sang Ratu bermonolog.

"Maafkan saya, ibunda Ratu" kata Jaehwan. "Saya sudah mencoba untuk melupakan perasaan itu. Tapi tidak bisa"

Ratu Taemin mengangguk pelan. Ia cukup memahami perasaan sang Raja. "Kau harus mencobanya" ucap sang Ratu. "Pelan-pelan saja, yang mulia"

.

.

.

Raja Siwon adalah Raja Skydonia yang gagah dan memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Dia adalah ayah dari dua orang putra, dan suami dari dua orang istri. Namun ia pernah kehilangan satu orang istri dan juga satu putranya.

Ia adalah sosok yang tangguh di luar, namun mudah terluka di dalam. Kehilangan dua orang yang ia cintai sangat tidak mudah baginya.

Ratu pertamanya meninggal setelah beberapa menit melahirkan putra mereka. 22 tahun kemudian putra mereka menyusul dalam sebuah tragedi pembunuhan tunggal yang dilakukan oleh seorang putri cantik dari negeri Exodus.

Hatinya terluka, dan sampai saat ini ia masih sulit untuk menerima jika ia telah kehilangan dua orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

Cklek..

Dari pantulan cermin di lemari ia bisa melihat sosok mantan selir utara dari negeri Euphemia yang kini telah menjadi satu-satunya seorang Ratu di istananya.

Meski sudah 24 tahun lebih mereka bersama—dan sudah dikaruniai seorang anak. Kehidupan mereka belumlah bisa dikatakan harmonis. Nalurinya berkata, jika ada tatapan kebencian di mata Ratu Hyukjae saat mereka tengah bergumul.

Sekuat apapun sang Ratu menyembunyikannya. Ia pun juga makin bisa melihat tatapan itu. Ia juga tidak akan mau bertanya, karena ia pun juga tahu alasannya. Siapa yang sudi dipersunting oleh seseorang yang telah membantai keluarganya? Dan Ratu Hyukjae adalah salah satu yang tidak sudi.

Dia orang yang tampan, dengan kekuasaan, kejayaan, dan berbagai macam anugerah dewa-dewi yang mengasihinya. Namun sejak ia menjadi seorang Raja, hasrat ingin menguasai dan menjajah (serta membunuh) tak akan bisa ia kuasai.

The Cruel King Of Skydonia, itulah sebutan dari orang-orang di luar sana mengenai dirinya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Agnolia sekarang" Ujar Ratu Hyukjae. ia dengan gaun formalnya nampak begitu menawan.

Sang suami menoleh, dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak pernah mau memakai mantel bulunya meskipun suhu sedang berada di bawah 16 derajat celcius.

"Apa selir utara sudah siap?" tanyanya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang besarnya dan berjalan ke arah sang istri yang membelakanginya.

Ratu Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya dan sang suami di cermin lemari. "Dia punya nama, yang mulia" ujar Ratu Hyukjae. "Kau bisa memanggilnya Tuan Putri jika tak tahu siapa namanya"

"Hm"

Ratu Hyukjae berbalik badan dan memakaikan sebuah mantel besar pada tubuh tegap suaminya. "Karena kau tidak akan tahu betapa hinanya julukan _**selir utara**_ itu untuk kami" masih dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kerajaan Agnolia..**_

"Kau bercanda" Sehun berkata, seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan adik sepupunya itu.

"Tidak" sahut Myungsoo, tenang.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang mempengaruhi pikiran adik sepupunya itu sehingga Raja baru di Agnolia itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya sebagai hadiah sambutan saat pesta perayaan kenaikan tahta berlangsung.

Sebagai Raja baru, tentu saja beberapa kerajaan tetangga dan kerabat-kerabat kerajaan akan memberikan hadiah untuk menyambut Raja yang baru saja naik tahta. Dan sejak kecil dulu, keduanya memang sudah sangat dekat. Oh Sehun yang saat itu hanya sebagai seorang pangeran berjanji pada putra mahkota Agnolia akan memberikan sebuah hadiah yang paling berharga dari apa yang pernah ia miliki jika kelak Myungsoo menjadi seorang Raja.

Kala itu mereka tengah berlatih pedang. Dan entah apa yang merasuki pikiran sang Pangeran Skydonia saat ia berkata seperti itu. Namun sayangnya Myungsoo kecil berkata, jika ia akan memintanya suatu hari nanti.

Dan Myungsoo pikir ia akan meminta sesuatu yang pernah Sehun janjikan untuknya hari ini.

"Kau pernah berjanji, hyung" Myungsoo berkata. Seraya meletakan buku bacaannya di meja.

Ruang bersantainya memang di desain dengan nuansa yang begitu alami dengan kolam dan air mancur di dalam istana.

"Dan aku yakin kau bukan orang yang mudah melupakan janjimu"

Sehun terpekur dalam waktu. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja Myungsoo minta darinya.

"Apa kau tak mau meminta yang lain? Seperti wilayah kekuasaan? Atau Selir Hyuna? Dia gadis yang ahli dalam meracik obat" Tanya Sehun. Ia berikan tawar menawarnya untuk adik sepupunya itu.

"Tidak" Myungsoo menyahut.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sehun mencoba untuk meyakinkan sang adik.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya, hyung?" Myungsoo balas bertanya. "Aku hanya menginginkan satu dari apa yang kau miliki"

"Cobalah pikir masak-masak, adikku!"

Myungsoo tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya ingin Putri Jongin, hyung. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan!" katanya. "Lagipula kehilangan selir utara pun tidak akan membuatmu kenapa-kenapa kan? Kau masih memiliki Ratu tercintamu, hyung"

 _ **Deg..**_

Kalimat itu begitu menohok. Kemudian terbayang wajah sang putri saat ia tersenyum di pikiran Raja Skydonia. Apakah ia bisa merelakan Wu Jongin untuk Myungsoo? Sementara perasaannya selalu campur aduk bila mengingat kata-kata sang putri beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Apa kau mulai mencintainya, hyung?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak sudi jatuh cinta pada seorang namja seperti dirinya, Myungsoo"

Nyatanya Myungsoo sudah tahu jika sang putri seorang namja. Dan Myungsoo pun tak akan bisa menampik, jika ia telah jatuh hati pada seorang namja secantik Jongin.

"Tapi kau bercinta dengannya, hyung"

Sehun hanya diam, dan ia tak bisa menampik sindiran sang adik. "Apa kau menginginkan tubuhnya, dik? Aku bisa memberikanmu banyak yeoja bertubuh molek untuk fantasimu itu"

Myungsoo tersenyum simpul. Ia berjalan mendekati sang kakak yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku menginginkan kebebasannya" ujar namja itu. "Mungkin kau akan mengira aku munafik. Tapi yang aku inginkan darinya adalah melihatnya hidup bahagia dengan kehidupan yang layak ia jalani" kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kakak sepupunya.

Sehun terdiam, namun pikirannya tak akan mau diam. Apa selama ini Jongin bahagia? Atau malah terkekang dalam sangkar emas yang ia berikan?

"Biarkan ia yang memilih!" Oh Sehun berseru.

Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Setuju"

.

.

.

Selama 2 hari waktu yang di tempuh, akhirnya rombongan Skydonia tiba di Agnolia dan disambut hangat oleh Ibu Ratu Taeyeon. Karena hanya dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh pangeran Myungsoo mengingat Raja Agnolia sebelumnya sudah meninggal karena sakit usus buntu yang dideritanya 5 tahun belakangan ini.

Ibunda Ratu Taeyeon tak henti-hentinya memuji kecantikan putri Exodus itu. dan ia pun tidak akan menyesali pilihan putra semata wayangnya yang telah jatuh pada seorang putri secantik Wu Jongin.

Meskipun hanya selir, semua orang di Agnolia memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat baik. Dan entah mengapa Jongin jadi merasa Exodus seolah hidup di Negeri ini.

"Senang bisa melihatmu di sini, tuan putri"

Suara berat itu membuatnya menoleh. Ia yang tengah mengagumi taman istana Agnolia terkejut saat mendapati Raja Skydonia berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"P..Paduka"

Oh Sehun tersenyum—namun terlihat seperti menyeringai dan membuat sang putri mundur beberapa langkah.

Dan seringai itu semakin lebar saat melihat punggung Jongin terbentur dinding dan membuatnya seperti terkukung.

Raja Sehun memenjarakan tubuh itu diantara tubuhnya dan dinding. "Aku merindukanmu" ujar sang Raja. Namun Jongin tidak mudah percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Karena selanjutnya yang dilakukan sang Raja adalah membalik tubuhnya dan meremasi bokong sintalnya dari luar Gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Eunghh" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "P..paduka, ki..kita berada di luar ruangan" Jongin mencoba mengingatkan.

Apa Paduka Raja akan menelanjanginya di sini? Otaknya terus bertanya. Namun ia segera mendapatkan jawaban saat sang Raja mengangkat gaunnya sebatas pinggul dan membuka CD yang ia kenakan.

"J..jangan Paduka" pintanya. Dia ketakutan, karena Rajanya bukan hanya hendak menelanjanginya, tapi memang berniat untuk menyetubuhinya.

"Eunghhh" Ia melenguh saat Sehun memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang ketatnya. Sang Raja membungkam mulut sang putri dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dan berbisik, "kau tak mau mereka melihat betapa jalangnya dirimu kan, Putri?"

Jongin menggeleng. Luka dihatinya seperti disiram minyak panas yang semakin membuat lukanya terbuka lebar.

Seharusnya ia mendesah, tapi tidak. Sekujur tubuhnya telah mati rasa dan tidak ada lagi hasrat untuk bercinta. Ia hanya terdiam seperti patung meskipun sang Raja mengorek anusnya dengan ketiga jarinya.

Sehun terkejut saat mendapati selirnya terdiam seperti patung. Tapi ia tidak peduli, toh Jongin adalah propertinya. Apapun yang ia lakukan, Jongin harus menurutinya.

Jongin tidak terisak, namun diam-diam airmatanya menetes membasahi tangan sang Raja yang tengah membekap mulutnya.

"Jongin" sebut sang Raja. Ia menghentikan jari-jari nakalnya di bawah sana dan membalik tubuh sang putri. Tak tersirat sedikit pun ekpresi di wajah manis itu. Hanya ada kehampaan dan jejak airmata di sana.

"Jongin, mengapa kau diam saja?" Sang Raja mengguncang bahu sempit itu. Entah mengapa ia mulai merasakan ketakutan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sejak ia beranjak dewasa.

"Jongin"

"Tuan Putri"

Sehun menoleh, ia mendapati Myungsoo berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Myungsoo. Ia mencium gelagat yang tidak-tidak di antara mereka.

Jongin masih terdiam seperti patung. "Tuan putri, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya. Ia hendak menyentuh sang putri, namun Sehun buru-buru menepis tangannya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

Sehun segera pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Myungsoo dan Jongin dalam kemarahan yang luar biasa. Ia berjalan menuju tempat peristirahatannya, namun Ratu Irene yang tidak tahu apa-apa bergelayut manja dan membuat sang Raja membentaknya—dan menghentak kasar tangan sang Ratu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin meringis pelan saat ia berjalan. Mungkin hole-nya lecet mengingat Rajanya sempat mengorek kasar lubangnya dengan ketiga jari kurusnya yang panjang.

"Tuan Putri, kau tak apa?" Untuk kedua kalinya Myungsoo bertanya, ia menatap cemas sang putri.

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Namun saat kembali melangkah rasa nyeri itu kembali ia rasakan. Dan ia sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal.

"Pa..Paduka"

"Kau terlihat kesakitan, biarkan aku yang mengantarmu ke kamarmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ruang Rekreasi Kerajaan**_

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Semua orang di Agnolia bersuka cita merayakan kenaikan tahta Raja baru mereka.

Beberapa kerabat kerajaan dan para Raja tetangga memberikan hadiah mereka.

"Mana hadiah anda, wahai yang mulia Raja Skydonia?" Raja Elmer, Choi Seunghyun bertanya. Sedari tadi ia melihat Sehun hanya diam dan nampak tidak berminat.

Semua tatapan tertuju ke arah Raja Sehun. Begitu pun dengan mantan Raja Skydonia terdahulunya. Benar, ia pun juga menunggu hadiah yang hendak Sehun berikan untuk Raja Agnolia itu.

"Hyungku akan memberikan hadiahnya nanti" Bagaimana pun juga Myungsoo masih akan membela harga diri Oh Sehun sebagai seorang Raja dari kerajaan besar seperti Skydonia.

Namun suara iringan musik terdengar. Membuat beberapa pasang mata saling bertatapan dan bertanya. Apa yang hendak dipersembahkan kali ini?

Seorang yeoja keluar dengan pakaian hanbok warna-warni dan kipas di kedua tangannya. Ia mulai menari seiring musik yang ditabuh. Semua mata tertuju padanya, berdecak kagum saat tubuh itu meliuk-liuk indah.

Musik pun terhenti, dan tubuh itu membungkuk memberi hormat. Tepuk tangan yang riuh memenuhi ruangan. Mereka benar-benar terhibur oleh penari tak diundang itu.

Raja Agnolia sendiri pun juga terpesona dengan sang penari. Sementara Raja Skydonia mulai curiga, meskipun wajah sang yeoja tertutup kain tipis yang menyatu pada tiara bunga di kepalanya ia seperti mengenali bentuk maniks almond si Penari.

Dan lekuk tubuh itu..

Meski memakai hanbok, tentu saja masih terlihat familiar di matanya.

"Wu Jongin" bibirnya bergumam.

"Apa itu hadiah dari Raja Skydonia?" seorang Raja bertanya.

"Itu adalah hadiah yang sangat indah"

"Ya, Indah sekali"

Sementara Myungsoo melirik tempat para wanita berkumpul. Di sana ada satu tempat yang kosong, membuat otaknya segera menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan itu telah menghina diriku, Tuan Putri" Ujar Sehun. Ia memenjarakan tubuh Jongin di bawahnya.

Di kamar ini hanya ada mereka berdua. tidak dengan Myungsoo.

"A..aku hanya mencoba menjadi sahabat yang baik dengan memberikan hadiah pada Raja Myungsoo"

"Dengan tubuhmu ini, hm?" Sehun menyentuh pipi gembil sang Putri.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku masih menutupi tubuhku—bahkan wajahku agar mereka semua yang ada di sana tidak menyadari jika aku adalah selir paling hina di Skydonia"

"Kau harus tahu jika kau hanya milikku, Putri!" Bentak sang Raja. Memperingatkan sang putri.

Jongin merangkum wajah Sehun. Kemudian mengulas senyum yang dimata Sehun seperti rintihan kesakitan. "Aku memang milik anda, yang mulia" sahut Jongin. "Sampai kapanpun akan seperti itu adanya"

Sehun menindih tubuh ramping sang putri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk putri Exodus itu. membaui aroma yang begitu memabukan dan membuatnya candu.

...

"Hmmm..Pelan-pelanhh" pinta sang putri.

Tapi Sehun tetap tak peduli, ia mulai memasukan kepala penisnya ke dalam anus Jongin.

"Ughhhh" Jongin mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Uhhhh" Namja tampan itu mendongakan kepalanya saat merasakan penisnya yang tertanam sempurna di lubang Jongin. seolah diremas oleh hole ketat dan sempit itu.

"S..sakit"

Sehun yang mendengar rintihannya segera menciumi punggung Jongin. Seolah ingin mengurangi rasa sakit di hole selirnya itu.

"Tahanlah, sayang" bisiknya, seraya memberikan jilatan di cuping Jongin.

Jongin memngangguk pelan. Namun Sehun tak langsung menggempur penisnya. Ia tahu jika Jongin masih berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan penis Sehun di lubangnya. Meskipun sudah sering mereka melakukan itu, namun tetap saja penis besar Sehun sering membuat Jongin meringis kesakitan seperti ini.

"Ngghhh"

Raja Skydonia itu mengangguk mengerti saat Jongin sudah menggerakan bokong sintalnya seolah ia sudah siap dirudal olehnya.

"Ahnnn" Sang putri menggigit bibirnya.

Sehun kembali mendorong penisnya. Keluar masuk sekali hentakan.

"Hyahhh..ahhhh"

Sang Raja tersenyum bangga saat ia mulai menemukan sweetspot sang putri dan terus-terusan menumbuk titik kenikmatan itu.

...

Tubuh ramping Jongin terhentak ke depan seiring dengan hentakan pinggul sang Raja selama ia merudal hole putri cantik itu.

"Oohhh..angghhhnn" Ia mendesah nikmat saat Sehun mulai memainkan putingnya yang menegang.

"Oh sialhhh..sempith sekalihh" Desah sang Raja, saat merasakan penisnya serasa diremas oleh hole sempit itu.

Raja masih mengocok penis Jongin yang menegang. Penis mungil itu berwarna merah dan berkedut-kedut. Seolah sudah siap untuk menyemburkan benihnya.

"Angghhhh..akuh..Yang muliaahh"

Jongin nyaris saja ambruk saat mengeluarkan cairan ketal berwarna putih dari penisnya.

Sehun pun mempercepat tumbukannya di hole Jongin saat ia merasakan klimaksnya. Kembali menghantam prostat sang putri hingga membuat putri cantik itu terus mendesah.

"Arggghh, putrihh"

Sehun mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam lubang Jongin. Hingga namja bekulit tan itu merasakan hangat di dalam lubangnya.

"Hah..hah..hah" Jongin mencoba mengatur napasnya. Keduanya ambruk begitu saja di atas ranjang dengan tubuh tegap Sehun yang menindih tubuh ramping Jongin.

Lama mereka dalam posisi yang sama. sampai suara lembut Jongin memecah keheningan. "Yang mulia" sebutnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa anda puas?"

"Iya"

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Hatinya tertohok, bukan kepuasaan seperti inilah yang ia maksud.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

Sehun mengecupi punggung mulus Jongin. "Apapun akan ku berikan untukmu" katanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya..Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jongin menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan air mata merembes begitu saja membasahi pipinya. "Kebebasan" jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin, sehingga kini mereka bisa saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Izinkan aku bebas, Yang mulia" katanya. "Hanya itu yang aku inginkan"

Dan seketika ketakutan akan kehilangan pun memenuhi jiwa sang Raja yang beku dan kelabu itu.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

A/N : Hello..Thx For Review serta kritik dan saran kalian semua. Maaf ya kalo FF ini agak lama di Update dan sedikit mengecewakan. Susah nentuin alur ini. Kemarin ada readers yg bilang ada FF yg nyaris sama di Fandom lain. Sempet nge check juga sih. Eh iya bener sama ahhahah..ada dua FF yg baru aku tau yg nyaris sama (Soalnya kebetulan Fandom itu termasuk Fandom besar, jadi agak susah nyari yg lainnya lagi). Tapi ya beda alurlah ya. Tapi..Tapi aku gak bermaksud buat jadi Plagiat lho ya. Tau aja baru sekarang. Eh tapi Thx lho ya kamu semua udah mau luangin wkt buat Baca FF ini. Kalo nanti FF ini agak Ngaret, maklumin aja ya. Aku baru dihadiahin Video Game baru dan sampe sekarang masih belum bisa Move on. Jadi karena keasikan gaming aku agak mager nulis-nulis FF*Plaked*. Haha bercanda, yg muslim kan udah mau lebaran, AKU MINTA NASTARNYA DONG! Huehehe..

(If you want to know about my Latest FF, Add Me On Line **joylight25**

PS : Berikan Kritik yg beralasan dan yg memotivasi. Karena itu bisa memberikan suatu pelajaran yg berharga buat aku—Joy needs a feedback)


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun telah memakai pakaian lengkapnya yang menandakan bahwa ia seorang Raja dari Skydonia. Tak ada ekpresi apapun yang terbaca di wajah tampannya itu. Langkah kakinya yang panjang mulai menjauhi kamar sang Putri selama selirnya itu berada di kerajaan Agnolia.

"Hyung"

Raja Myungsoo sedikit terkejut saat ia hendak berbelok dan mendapati Oh Sehun yang juga hendak berbelok dari arah yang berlawanan.

Matanya menatap curiga kakak sepupunya itu. Namun Raja Skydonia itu lebih dulu melangkah tanpa mempedulikan adik sepupunya yang menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya.

"Putri Jongin" gumamnya. Raja Myungsoo buru-buru melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar Jongin. Nalurinya yang peka pun mulai mencium gelagat yang mencurigakan mengingat Raja Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja mendatangi kamar Putri Exodus itu.

 **...**

"Putri Jongin" Raja Myungsoo membuka pintu kamar sang putri. Sama sekali tidak terkunci dan membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di ruangan ini.

Maniksnya membulat sempurna saat mendapati orang yang dicari meringkuk di pojok ruangan dengan hanya selimut membaluti tubuh nakednya.

"Tuan putri" Sebutnya sekali lagi. Raja baru Agnolia itu segera mendekati sang putri yang tengah menangisi nasibnya.

Hanya isakan yang terdengar dari bibir ranum itu. Membuat hati Myungsoo berdenyut pilu. Jongin nampak begitu lemah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bisa ia lihat bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekitar leher Jongin dan juga dada ratanya yang sedikit ter-ekspose.

Myungsoo hendak menyentuh wajah Jongin. Namun sang putri menepisnya. "Jangan menyentuhku, Paduka" katanya. Sirat amarah, rasa sakit, dan malu menjadi satu. "Sekarang kau tahu siapa aku. Dan kau tak pantas menyentuh orang sehina aku"

Raja yang baru berusia 23 tahun itu terkejut mendengarnya. Apa yang telah dilakukan Raja Skydonia sampai membuat putri terkuat yang pernah ia temui ini terluka seperti ini?

"Jika kau menganggap dirimu hina, lalu sebutan apa yang akan ku dapatkan karena telah mencintai orang hina seperti dirimu?"

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya. "Y..Yang mulia" dia sangat terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Myungsoo. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata sang Raja. Dia bukan orang yang mudah berburuk sangka, dia hanya tidak mau dibohongi untuk kedua kalinya mengenai cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu dan itu mutlak!" Myungsoo berkata, dia bersungguh-sungguh, tidak ada kebohongan di hatinya.

Ia menatap Jongin penuh cinta. "Tuan putri, ikutlah denganku. Maka kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini. Akan ku berikan apapun yang kau inginkan, sekalipun kau meminta nyawaku"

Perasaannya semakin campur aduk. Antara tangisan haru dan tangisan rasa sakit yang membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maka Jongin dengan lembut, ia menyentuh tangan Myungsoo dimana sebuah gelang yang ia berikan masih melingkar di sana.

Ia tahu jika Myungsoo tidak berbohong. Perasaan sang Raja padanya adalah murni. Sebagaimana perasaan mendiang Wonshik (sahabatnya) yang telah berpulang saat di medan perang.

"Kau seorang Raja, Myungsoo" Jongin berkata, perlahan. "Harus ada sosok yang sempurna untuk menjadi pendampingmu"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar tentang adikmu?"

Chanyeol yang tengah menempa besi menoleh. Ia mendapati paman Kyuhyun, seorang namja yang telah mengajarinya menjadi seorang pandai besi di Lembah Verdana.

"Jaehwan bilang dia baik-baik saja" jawabnya.

"Mereka sedang mengadakan pesta kenaikan tahta di Kerajaan Agnolia, kan"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Jaehwan telah mengiriminya kabar terbaru selama namja itu menghadiri pesta di Agnolia. Ia mengatakan jika adiknya juga hadir di sana—hal yang paling ia pertanyakan dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Raja Skydonia dari adik kesayangannya itu?

"Adikku menghadiri pesta itu" kata Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun mencelupkan pedang yang masih membara ke dalam bak berisi air. Sehingga terdengar suara mendesis dan kepulan asap. "Benarkah? Apa ia yakin itu adikmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia bersumpah jika ia benar-benar melihatnya"

Mantan putra mahkota Euphemia itu terus mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol mengenai sang adik yang kini tengah berada di Agnolia.

"Apa seorang selir diperbolehkan ikut ke dalam acara seperti itu, paman?" Chanyeol bertanya, tatapannya penuh tanya.

"Sejauh yang ku tahu hanya Ratu yang paling disayangi Rajalah yang akan menghadiri pesta semacam itu" jawab Kyuhyun. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, dan akhirnya ia katakan seperti ini; "Kecuali jika adikmu dijadikan seorang yang istimewa untuk Raja Skydonia itu"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Raja sekejam itu tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan cinta"

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun ikut tertawa. Sikap Chanyeol yang amat membenci Skydonia itu persis sama seperti sikapnya saat kerajaan Euphemia dihancurkan oleh kerajaan tua itu.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat konyol, Yang mulia"

Sehun tetap diam, ia sama sekali tidak menyahut saat Ratu Irene mengomentari sikapnya.

Sang Ratu dengan gaun tidurnya yang tipis itu terlihat sangat menggoda. Namun Sehun tampak tidak tertarik melakukannya malam ini dengan Ratu kesayangannya itu.

Ia masih terjebak dalam pikirannya yang rancu mengenai putri Jongin yang telah menemaninya kemarin malam. Wajah sembab sang putri terus terbayang dalam pikirannya dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Ia mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, seperti; Bagaimana jadinya jika ia membiarkan selirnya itu bebas? Atau seperti; Apa jadi dirinya ini tanpa Putri Jongin yang telah memberikan perasaan meletup-letup di dalam hatinya itu.

Ratu Irene mendekatkan tubuh moleknya ke arah sang Raja. Kemudian menjilati tengkuk itu dengan sangat sensual. "Apa jalang itu telah yang membuat anda seperti ini?" Ratu Irene berbisik.

Raja Sehun merasa risih—entah mengapa baru kali ini ia merasa risih meskipun Ratu Irene memamerkan tubuh indahnya di balik gaun tipis itu. dengan raut wajah kesal ia mendorong Ratu kesayangannya itu ke atas ranjang dan mengukungnya di bawah tubuh tegapnya itu.

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi!" serunya. "Jangan pernah menyebut Putri Jongin dengan sebutan jalang! Dia seorang putri, dan kau harus menghormatinya" Ujarnya. Ia cengkram erat wajah cantik Irene dengan tatapan tajam.

"Y..Yang mulia"

.

.

.

.

 **Yang terhormat tuan putri negeri Exodus..**

 **Aku adalah seorang Raja dari Elleinder, dan ku rasa aku tak perlu banyak menceritakan mengenai diriku padamu.**

 **Kau tentu bisa memanggilku Jaehwan, karena sebenarnya aku telah mengenal siapa dirimu selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.**

 **Langsung saja, Putri.**

 **Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kedua ibumu dan hyungmu masih hidup. Mereka berada di lembah Verdana. Aku adalah teman baik hyungmu, dan surat ini ku berikan hanya untuk mengabarimu. Aku sempat menulis banyak surat untukmu, namun kau tak pernah membalasnya. Tapi kini kau dan aku berada di kerajaan Agnolia.**

 **Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku, temui aku di Taman bunga yang persis di bagian barat kamarmu.**

 **Dengan penuh hormat,**

 **Lee Jaehwan..**

Jongin membaca surat yang diberikan oleh seorang anak kecil saat ia tengah menikmati waktu santainya di taman. Airmata haru membasahi pipinya. Dia bersyukur pada para dewa yang telah menyelematkan kedua ibunya dan juga kakaknya dalam peperangan 3 tahun yang lalu.

Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah mantel yang akan ia kenakan untuk menyamar. Dia harus buru-buru, sebelum membuat namja bernama Jaehwan itu menunggu terlalu lama dirinya di taman.

Belum lagi jika pengawal Skydonia tahu dan mengadukan hal ini pada Raja Sehun.

"Kau hendak kemana, tuan putri?"

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang bertanya padanya. Ia berbalik badan, ia menghela napas lega saat melihat itu hanya Raja Myungsoo yang sepertinya hendak berkunjung ke kamarnya.

Raja Myungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat Jongin memakai sebuah mantel dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Dirinya pun menatap curiga sang putri yang sepertinya hendak keluyuran di malam hari seperti ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan" kata Jongin. Raja Myungsoo segera menarik tubuh Jongin agar bersembunyi di balik dinding saat mendengar langkah seseorang yang sepertinya hendak berjalan ke lorong yang sama dimana letak kamar sang putri berada.

Jongin hanya diam dan membiarkan Myungsoo mendekap tubuhnya dengan posisi yang terlalu intim seperti ini.

' _ **hyung'**_ batin Myungsoo. Saat melihat Raja Sehun tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin dengan gelagat bingungnya.

Sehun terlihat ragu-ragu hanya untuk mengetuk pintu sang putri.

.

.

"Raja Jaehwan memberikanku surat ini" Jongin menunjukan gulungan surat dari kulit pohon papyrus pada Myungsoo setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari istana Agnolia.

Myungsoo membacanya, alisnya terangkat, kemudian mengerut saat ia membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di surat itu.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia kan, putri" Myungsoo menebak perasaan Jongin yang diangguki oleh namja berparas cantik itu.

Rambut Jongin yang sudah memanjang digelung dengan sebuah tusuk konde yang diberikan ibunda ratu Taeyeon padanya.

"Kau sudah tahu jika aku namja, mengapa masih memanggilku Putri?" Tanya Jongin, disertai tawa kecilnya.

Myungsoo menyentuh bahu sempit Jongin dan berkata, "Karena jika aku memanggilmu Pangeran itu terasa aneh di lidahku"

Putri Exodus itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah kesal. "Kau menyebalkan, Myungsoo"

"Hey, Aku Raja sekarang!" Myungsoo berseru.

"Aku tidak akan menyebutmu Raja karena itu terasa aneh di lidahku"

Raja Agnolia itu mencubit gemas pipi Jongin. "Kita harus cepat menemui Raja Jaehwan sebelum ada seseorang yang mengetahui hal ini"

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Namun dua orang pengawal dari kerajaan Skydonia melihat mereka. Dan membuat keduanya harus bersembunyi-sembunyi menghindari dua pengawal itu.

"Labirin?"

Myungsoo mengangguk. Ia sudah hafal betul tata letak taman labirin yang dibuat sejak ayahnya masih sangat kecil. "T..tapi kita tak bisa berlari dalam keadaan gelap" kata Jongin, ia membiarkan Myungsoo menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Itulah gunanya aku ada di sini" sahut Myungsoo. Dia bercerita jika ia pernah tersesat di Labirin ini saat usianya masih 5 tahun. ia berhasil keluar dalam keadaan selamat, dan membuatnya hafal betul tata letak labirin di istananya itu.

"Sial..Apa kau melihat mereka?" Tanya seorang pengawal pada temannya itu.

"Tidak, aku yakin itu penyusup. Kita harus beritahu ini pada penjaga Agnolia"

Mereka tidak tahu jika Jongin dan Myungsoo bersembunyi di balik semak itu. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, keduanya pun kembali berlari ke arah barat, dimana Raja Jaehwan tengah menunggu kedatangan Jongin di sana.

.

.

.

Siang itu Jongin berbaur dengan keluarga kerajaan Agnolia bersama Ibunda Ratu Hyukjae. Dia memperkenalkan teh putih ala kerajaan Exodus yang membuat orang-orang di Agnolia menyukai teh itu.

Ia sangat menyukai Kerajaan Agnolia. Di sini ia merasa bebas melakukan banyak hal tanpa kekangan dan tatapan penuh prasangka buruk ke arahnya yang selalu ia dapati saat di Skydonia.

"Ibunda Ratu Hyukjae, dimana menantumu? Mengapa ia tidak kemari?" tanya Ibunda Ratu Taeyeon.

Ibunda Ratu Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana kemari. Tidak nampak batang hidung Ratu Irene di antara mereka. Padahal ia sudah meminta Ratu Irene untuk hadir ke acara perkumpulan keluarga di aula milik ibunda Ratu Taeyeon.

Jongin pun ikut terdiam. Pikirannya mulai mengira jika sang Ratu pasti sedang menemani Raja Sehun di ruangannya. Hati kecilnya mungkin cemburu, tapi jika mengingat begitu banyak luka yang ditorehkan oleh sang Raja membuatnya enggan untuk memikirkan sosok Tampan penuh wibawa itu.

"Putri Jongin, mengapa kuenya tidak di makan? Apa kau tidak suka kue ini?" Ibunda Ratu Taeyeon beralih menatap Jongin yang terlihat tengah melamun.

"T..tidak, yang mulia. Sa..saya hanya..Sa..saya hmmp.."Jongin buru-buru mencicipi kuenya dengan tingkahnya yang gugup.

Kedua ibunda Ratu itu tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang putri. Jongin memang pribadi yang menarik. Dan bisa membuat orang-orang betah bersamanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Tuan Putri" Ujar Ibunda Ratu Hyukjae, ia menghapus noda krim kue di pipi sang putri.

"Ini kue yang enak, ibu ratu" puji Jongin. Pipinya menggembung dengan kunyahan kue di dalamnya.

"Ah..Manisnya..Aku bahkan tidak percaya jika kau berusia 20 tahun. Wajahmu bahkan seperti anak 8 tahun" Ibu Ratu Taeyeon menangkup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dewi sangat memberkatimu, tuan putri" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Lembah Verdana..

 **Dari Adikmu, Wu Jongin..**

 **Hyung, aku sudah mendengar kabarmu dari Raja Jaehwan. Aku senang mendengar kalian selamat dan hidup bahagia di sana.**

 **Raja jaehwan bilang kau sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Ada banyak yang ia ceritakan padaku. Aku tak bisa memberikan apapun sebagai hadiah untuk kelahiran putri kalian, aku minta maaf sekali.**

 **Hyung, katakan pada ibuku jika aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan mengunjungi kalian di sana.**

 **Dengan cinta**

 **Wu Jongin**

"Ah, syukurlah" Junmyeon menghela napas lega saat mengetahui putranya baik-baik saja.

Merpati pengantar pesan dari kerajaan Agnolia sudah kembali terbang menuju istananya.

"Dia sedang berada di Agnolia saat ini" kata Chanyeol.

"Semoga para dewa melindunginya" Doa Ibu Boomie. Ia berharap putra tirinya itu selalu berada dalam lindungan dewa-dewi penjaga yang akan menjaga dirinya dimana pun ia berada.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Jongdae, yeol?" tanya Junmyeon, setelah mengamini doa ibu Boomie.

Chanyeol terdiam. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia dan istrinya jarang bicara. Jongdae sangat marah—dan kecewa dengan pilihan Chanyeol yang ikut bergabung dengan pasukan gabungan lembah Verdana yang di pimpin oleh paman Kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan peperangan mereka.

"Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Yeol" kata Ibu Boomie.

Jongdae sudah berangkat mengajar ke sekolah musik dimana ia bekerja. Putri mereka pun juga ikut serta, yang sudah Chanyeol ketahui jika Jongdae akan menitipkan Kyungsoo kecil pada seorang juniornya yang bernama Seulgi.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, yeol" Junmyeon berkata perlahan. "Hiduplah seperti apa yang pernah kau cita-citakan bersama Jongdae. Masalah Jongin, asal dia baik-baik saja pun tak apa"

"Tapi Jongin adikku, bu" Sahut Chanyeol. "Aku ingin dia hidup bebas!"

Ibu Boomie mengusap penuh kasih punggung lebar putra semata wayangnya itu. "Ibu tahu, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan rumah tanggamu dengan Jongdae, nak"

Kedua yeoja paruh baya itu menatapnya iba. Chanyeol pun berharap jika sepulang mengajar nanti, Jongdae mau berbicara lagi dengannya dan membiarkan ia ikut mengasuh putri mereka.

"Aku akan pikirkan ini, bu" katanya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan Jongin kembali mendapatkan sebuah pesan ia terselip di keranjang apelnya yang dikirimkan ibunda Ratu Hyukjae untuknya.

' _ **Temui aku di Taman Istana —Raja Skydonia'**_

Jongin bertanya dalam hati, mau apa Raja tampan itu meminta dirinya menemui sang Raja.

Dia tak mau berburuk sangka, dan mengacuhkan pikiran-pikiran Negatifnya. Namja berwajah manis itu pun segera memakai mantelnya.

"Tuan Putri" seorang prajurit Skydonia menyapanya saat Jongin baru saja tiba di taman istana. "Anda sudah ditunggu paduka Raja di Pavilion itu" seraya menunjuk sebuah pavilion.

Jongin mengucapkan kata terimakasih, dan segera berjalan mendekati pavilion itu. ia bisa melihat Raja Skydonia tengah duduk bersila di sana dengan beberapa dayang yang melayaninya.

"Yang mulia"

Raja Sehun membuka matanya, dan mendapati sosok yang ia tunggu sudah tiba. Raja Skydonia itu pun meminta para dayang untuk segera meninggalkannya dan membiarkan mereka hanya berdua saja di sana.

"Kau datang" kata sang Raja.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun memintanya agar duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Namja berperawakan ramping itu pun menurut, dan duduk bersimpuh di depan sang Raja.

"Apa aku menganggu waktu istirahatmu, putri?"

"Tidak sama sekali"

Suasana semakin canggung, dan Sehun tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Ingatan saat dimana Jongin meminginkan sebuah kebebasan hanya akan membuat kepalanya pening.

"Apa kau suka berada di sini?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, saat mendengar pertanyaan sang Raja. Ia mulai menerka-nerka kemana ujung pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Jawablah, Tuan putri!"

"Aku suka di sini, ya..sangat suka"

Sehun terkejut—yah, hanya sedikit terkejut. Karena dia pun sudah tahu jika hanya di Agnolia saja orang-orang mulai dari kerabat kerajaan dan dayang-dayang memperlakukan Jongin dengan sangat terhormat.

"Aku merasa pulang" kata sang Putri.

Tatapan sendunya membuat sang Raja tertohok.

"Kau merindukan Exodus"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Paduka" ujarnya. "Tak ada cara melupakan Exodus dari ingatanku"

"Begitupun denganku" sahutnya. "Skydonia adalah hidupku"

"Exodus pun juga hidupku, separuh jiwaku seolah tertanam di sana" Jongin berkata. "Tapi separuh jiwaku telah hancur, seolah mati rasanya"

"Ku dengar kau berkawan akrab dengan Raja Elleinder" Sehun keluar dari topik pembicaraan mereka.

Putri Exodus itu pun mendongak, dan berkata jika sekarang ini ia sudah berteman dengan Raja Jaehwan dan Raja Myungsoo.

Tentu Sehun pun tertawa—Tidakah Jongin ingat, kerajaan mana yang dulu ikut bergabung menghancurkan Negeri Exodus? Jika Jongin bisa membenci Skydonia, mengapa ia tidak membenci Elleinder? Ini terdengar tidak adil baginya.

"Raja Minho sudah mati, ku rasa tak ada yang perlu dibalaskan lagi"

"Lalu apa yang membuat dirimu membenci Skydonia?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena Skydonia telah merenggut kehormatanku dan kebebasanku" jawabnya.

' _ **Lalu apa maksud ungkapan cintamu itu, Jongin'**_ batin Sehun.

"Ku rasa kau akan sangat senang berada di Agnolia" kata Sehun. Hatinya berat meskipun hanya membayangkan kehidupannya tanpa sang putri.

"Aku akan membiarkan dirimu tinggal di sini"

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. "A..apa?"

"Kau hanya seorang selir, dan aku bisa memberikan dirimu pada siapapun jika kelak aku menginginkannya"

Lantas namja itu menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Inikah balasan dari rasa cintanya? Dijadikan seorang selir, kemudian dijadikan sebuah hadiah untuk seorang Raja yang baru saja naik tahta.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Jongin. "Seorang selir tidak boleh mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Rajanya"

Jongin hendak pergi, namun Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Menatap kedua matanya begitu dalam.

"Kau milik Agnolia sekarang" kata Sang Raja.

"Mengapa anda begitu mudah memberikan seseorang pada sebuah kerajaan? Apa aku benar-benar hina hingga kau perlakukan aku seperti ini?"

"Mengapa anda tidak membunuhku saat anda tahu jika akulah yang membunuh Raja Luhan" Bibir Jongin bergetar hebat. Ia menangis sesunggukan, dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang nyaris membuat tubuhnya ambruk.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan, putri" katanya. "Karena aku tahu selama ini kau selalu tersiksa bersamaku"

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang putri dengan wajahnya yang sembab.

"Apa semua Raja seperti itu?" Jongin berteriak. "Memperlakukan orang yang mencintainya seperti sampah? Jika memang begitu, aku berharap para dewa menghapus perasaanku sekarang juga"

Sang Raja berhenti. Ia tak mau menoleh, karena tak mau melihat tatapan kesedihan itu nampak di wajah sang Putri.

.

.

.

.

 **Ruang Rekresasi**

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya" ujar Sehun.

Myungsoo tak bisa untuk tidak merasakan bahagia dalam hatinya saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal ini.

Jongin miliknya sekarang, dengan begitu Myungsoo bisa memberikan kebebasan yang selama ini selalu didambakan oleh Putri Exodus itu.

"Jongin pasti senang mendengarnya" kata Myungsoo. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan lambang kerajaan Agnolia yang hendak ia berikan untuk Jongin.

Sehun melihat itu. Seorang Raja akan memberikan cincin berlambang kerajaan yang ia pimpin untuk yeoja pilihannya sebagai Ratu kesayangannya. Dan hingga saat ini pun tak ada cincin yang melingkar di jari Irene yang menandakan ia adalah seorang Ratu Skydonia. Sebutan Ratu itu diberikan karena memang ia lah yang menjadi istri sang Raja. Karena cincin itu pun masih tersimpan dengan sangat baik di kotak perhiasan Ratu Baekhyun, kakak iparnya yang telah memberikan seorang putra untuk mendiang kakaknya.

"Apa kau hendak menjadikannya seorang Ratu?" tanya Sehun, penuh selidik.

Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyum. "Tentu saja, dia berhak untuk itu" jawabnya.

"Kau gila? Dia seorang Namja! Dan tak akan bisa memberikan keturunan untuk dirimu" Oh Sehun berseru marah. Entah marah karena apa, yang jelas ia sangat benci saat Myungsoo hendak menjadikan Jongin sebagai Ratunya.

"Ibuku sudah tahu hal itu" sahut Myungsoo. "Dia tidak keberatan juga"

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Ejekan yang tertuju padanya, bukan pada sang adik.

"Iya, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Apa itu masalah untuk hyung?"

Namja dengan julukan The Air Of Skydonia itu terdiam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tidak ada yang bisa mencintai sang putri, karena Jongin adalah miliknya!

Raja Skydonia adalah orang-orang yang kuat. Tak ada yang bisa menampik hal itu. namun kelemahan mereka adalah, _**Tak bisa mengakui cintanya pada orang yang mereka cintai**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selir atau Harem—atau apapun mereka menyebutnya. Semua kerajaan memiliki banyak orang selir yang akan melayaninya kapan pun sang Raja membutuhkannya.

Dan Jongin, sama sekali tidak akan menampik jika ia hanya seorang selir dari kerajaan Skydonia. Dimana ia harus melayani Rajanya dan menuruti apa yang dikehendakan sang Raja.

Bahkan saat Rajanya memberikan dirinya kepada seorang Raja yang lain. Dia pun juga harus rela, mengikhlaskan apa yang dikehendakan sang Raja padanya.

Raja Sehun pernah bercerita padanya mengenai seorang Selir menurut orang-orang Skydonia. Bila suatu hari Tuannya meninggal, maka seorang selir harus dikubur hidup-hidup untuk menemani sang Tuan di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Sehun selalu menempatkan Jongin di sebuah ruangan terbatas. Dimana dijaga para Kasim-kasim yang berjaga di luar istana. Jongin tahu apa maksud dari semua itu. Karena setiap kerajaan yang memiliki Selir pasti akan meminta para kasim untuk menjaga para selir dan meyakinkan jika tidak ada orang lain yang menghamili selirnya selain Rajanya sendiri.

Tapi Jongin seorang namja. Raja pun tahu jika ia seorang namja dan tidak mungkin hamil. Sampai saat ini ia selalu bertanya, mengapa Raja selalu bertingkah seolah dirinya selir yang paling istimewa? Namun di satu sisi Raja akan menghancurkan perasaannya dengan kenyataan bahwa Raja tidak pernah mencintai dirinya.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini" ujar Ibunda Ratu Hyukjae, saat mendengar kabar selir utara telah menjadi milik Raja Myungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, membenarkan. Nampak jelas kekecewaan di wajah cantik ibunda Ratu. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu akan berubah secepat ini" ujarnya lagi.

Ia usap lembut wajah Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku minta maaf, yang mulia" ucapnya. Dalam hatipun ia masih bertanya-tanya, apakah kebebasan seperti ini yang ia inginkan?

Ibunda Ratu Hyukjae menggeleng. "Raja Myungsoo adalah Raja yang paling menghormati wanita. Dan ia akan memperlakukan dirimu dengan sangat baik"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Ia tahu jika Ibunda Ratu Hyukjae sangat kecewa saat mendengar kabar seperti ini.

"Kami akan kembali ke Skydonia besok pagi"

Secepat mungkin Jongin mendongak. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah sendu ibu suri Skydonia ini. Ia sendiri pun juga sudah menganggap Ibunda Ratu Hyukjae sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Yang mulia"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Panggil aku ibu, Jongin" pintanya.

Jongin pun mendekap tubuh Hyukjae dan terisak di sana. Sementara di balik pintu, Raja Sehun nampak memandang keduanya tanpa ekpresi. Tangannya terkepal seolah menahan emosi.

.

.

.

.

Irene harus menelan berbagai macam kecewaan lagi saat Raja Sehun menolaknya untuk bercinta.

Raja terlihat lelah, dan membentak dirinya agar tidak mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Ratu Irene tentu saja memilih untuk diam. Dan kembali ke ruangannya. Beberapa Kasim kesayangannya bertanya, mengapa Ratu Irene nampak murung.

Akan tetapi Ratu kesayangan Raja itu malah marah—meraung tersedu-sedu meratapi nasibnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan tergantikan oleh orang lain.

Sementara sang Raja malah melamun di dalam kamarnya, menatap rembulan cantik di langit malam Negeri Agnolia. Jauh di lubuk hatinya terasa kehampaan yang luar biasa.

"Boleh ibu masuk?" Ibunda Ratu Hyukjae berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Yeoja itu tak perlu mendapatkan izin sang Raja jika hendak mengunjungi kamar putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ibu" namja itu melangkah—mendekati ranjangnya dimana sang ibu duduk di sana.

Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu. Hyukjae menatap iba wajah putranya yang nampak lelah dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Ibu tahu apa yang kau rasakan" kata yeoja cantik itu.

Sang Raja membuka matanya. Ibunya memang akan selalu tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Dan itulah sebabnya mengapa ia sangat menghormati sang ibu. Ibunya adalah yeoja terhebat yang pernah ada. Baginya, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan yeoja yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah melanda hatiku, bu"

Ia pun juga tida tahu mengapa hatinya rela mengorbankan perasaannya hanya untuk seorang putri yang konon sangat tidak cocok menjadi seorang putri sejati itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Ia usap rambut hitam nan tebal putra semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kadang ada kalanya keegoisan itu mengalah pada perasaan, nak" katanya.

Namja 24 Tahun itu terdiam. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, hatinya pun juga, manakala ia musti membayangkan kehampaan hidup tanpa seorang Jongin.

.

.

.

.

 ***Lembah Verdana**

"Jadi yang kau inginkan adalah kekuasaan? Bukan untuk menyelamatkan adikmu kembali?" Jongdae menatap penuh kecewa sosok jangkung suaminya itu.

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati Jongdae berdiri di belakang pintu dengan sebuah rantang di tangannya.

Seharusnya Jongdae tahu hal ini. Jika suaminya sama sekali belum bisa merelakan kejayaan Exodus diruntuhkan begitu saja oleh Skydonia.

"Kau tak pernah bahagia hidup sederhana bersamaku kan, Yeol?" Yeoja itu mengusap lelehan airmata di pipinya.

Park Chanyeol terdiam. Hatinya yang keras telah membuatnya enggan untuk menjelaskan apa yang diinginkan oleh hati kecilnya.

"Jongdae—"

"Keputusanmu menikahi ku itu adalah kesalahan" katanya. "Aku hanya seorang gadis pemerah susu, sementara kau seorang putra mahkota"

"Jongdae, ku mohon dengarkan aku!"

Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Maafkan aku" ucapnya. "Akan lebih baik kita berpisah"

Jongdae berlari menjauhi tempat kerja suaminya. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah pulang, kemudian membawa pergi Kyungsoo (putri kecilnya) menjauh dari suaminya.

Niatnya hanya mengantar makan siang untuk Chanyeol. Tapi tak sengaja ia mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, dimana Namja itu mengatakan penyesalannya yang telah menolak menikahi mendiang putri Kyungsoo dan kekesalannya terhadap Skydonia yang telah meruntuhkan kejayaan Negeri Exodus.

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi" Ujar Kyuhyun, seraya menempa pedang buatannya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Kau pilih kejayaan atau kebahagian keluargamu?"

"Jika aku bisa memilih keduanya, paman"

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. "Kau tak bisa memilih keduanya, Yeol" katanya. "Saat hidup memberikan dua pilihan. Kau hanya bisa memilih satu"

Chanyeol dilemma akan pilihannya..

Antara hidup bahagia

Atau membalaskan dendam kerajaannya..

.

.

.

Myungsoo menghela napas dengan pasrah saat mendapati tingkah putri Jongin yang semakin tertutup. Niatnya meminta sang putri dari Raja Skydonia hanya untuk membebaskan sang putri, tidak untuk menikmati seinchi pun dari tubuh moleknya itu.

Ia menyapu seluruh ruangan rekreasinya dengan pandangan lelah.

"Menteri Hwang bilang, anda memanggil saya, yang mulia" suara lembut putri Jongin mengalun di telinganya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok cantik itu berdiri di depan pintu. Tubuh rampingnya mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna biru yang amat cocok dengan tubuhnya. _The Princess looks so pretty in blue_ , dan tak ada yang bisa menampiknya.

"Kemarilah, tuan putri" Pinta sang Raja.

Jongin menurut. Tak ada alasan bisa menolak karena kini ia telah menjadi milik sang Raja Agnolia.

Raja Myungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa besar berwarna merah Maroon. Dengan pakaian kebesarannya yang menandakan dia adalah seorang penguasa.

"Apa aku harus berbaring juga, yang mulia?" tanyanya.

Myungsoo mengangguk. Maka Jongin pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang Raja Agnolia.

Raja muda itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wajah cantik di sampingnya dengan tatapan memuja. "Kau cantik, tuan putri" pujinya, seraya mengusap lembut pipi Jongin.

Jongin menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan Raja Agnolia itu menyentuh setiap titik kelemahannya yang membuat dirinya semakin mendesah.

Hatinya menangis mana kala ia mengingat Sang Raja Skydonia yang selalu bercumbu dengannya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, Apakah saat ini Raja Skydonia memikirkan dirinya? Sebagaimana ia yang selalu memikirkan sang Raja dimana pun namja itu berada.

"Bisakah dihentikan sebentar?" suara husky seorang namja menghentikan percumbuan mereka.

Matanya yang sempit terasa panas saat melihat tubuh molek mantan selir utara itu terekspose sebatas paha dan dada dengan Raja Agnolia yang menyusu di dada rata itu.

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati sang Raja Skydonia menatap ke arah mereka. Jongin segera memperbaiki gaunnya—sementara sang Raja beranjak mendekati kakak sepupunya itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, hyung?" tanya Myungsoo.

Jongin beranjak dari sofa—hendak meninggalkan kedua Raja itu di ruangan rekreasi.

"Kau ingat Putra Mahkota Exodus?"

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti saat mendengar nama kakaknya disebut oleh Raja Skydonia. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik lemari buku besar—hendak mencuri dengar.

"Dia masih hidup. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka"

Myungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Memangnya kenapa jika dia masih hidup, hyung?"

"Aku dapat surat dari menteri Chow, jika ia hendak menyerang Negeri Skydonia"

"Apa?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Myungsoo membaca gulungan surat yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

"Dia bersama Rakyat Euphemia akan bersatu mengalahkan Skydonia"

"Tapi Euphemia telah hancur, hyung. Cukup lama sekali"

"Tidak dengan rakyatnya, Myungsoo"

"Lalu apa yang hendak hyung lakukan?"

Sehun nampak panik. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia merasakan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"Aku tak bisa menghancurkan Negeri dimana ibuku pernah menjadi bagian di sana" ujarnya.

"Jika kau tidak berbuat sesuatu kau bisa mati, hyung"

Sehun mengulas senyum simpul. "Jika aku mati, itu bisa menebus semua kesalahan-kesalahan Skydonia pada kerajaan lain"

"Apa maksud, hyung?"

"Myungsoo" Sehun sebut nama sang adik. "Sebuah kerajaan yang dibangun karena pertempuran dan perebutan kekuasaan, pasti akan hancur karena pertempuran juga. Itulah mitos yang harus kau percayai"

"Tapi hyung—"

"Sudah cukup lama kerajaan ini berdiri" katanya. "Maukah kau menjaga sesuatu yang paling berharga dari apa yang pernah ku miliki, adikku?"

Myungsoo mengangguk pelan.

" _ **Jaga Putri Exodus untukku. Karena dia satu-satunya yang paling berharga dari apa yang pernah ku miliki"**_

Jongin meremat renda gaunnya di dada dengan wajah yang sembab. Cukup lama ia menanti ini, dan kini akhirnya ia tahu perasaan sang Raja padanya.

"Kau mencintainya, hyung"

Sehun tersenyum, menepuk pelan bahu Myungsoo dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menyadari Jongin tengah bersembunyi di rak buku besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kerajaan Skydonia.**

Rombongan Raja pulang lebih awal dari apa yang di harapkan oleh menteri Hwang.

Raja disambut dengan suka cita oleh kerabat kerajaan yang sudah mengetahui akan ada peperangan di kerajaan mereka.

"Kita bisa mengungsikan para Ratu, wanita, dan anak-anak di daerah perbatasan" Usul Menteri Hwang.

Sehun mengangguk. Di sebelahnya Ratu Irene menatap gelisah sang Raja yang seolah pasrah akan terjadi peperangan di Skydonia.

...

"Sehun"

Ia menoleh, mendapati sang ibu menatap ke arahnya.

"Ibu tahu ini sangat berat untuk dirimu" kata Hyukjae.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Sang ibu pun mendekap putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tapi kini kau seorang Raja. Kau harus melindungi rakyatmu"

"Ibu"

"Kerajaan Skydonia sudah terlalu tua. Dan telah 550 tahun kita berjaya tanpa ada yang mengalahi kita" katanya, perlahan. "Harus ada Kerajaan kuat yang bisa menghancurkan kejayaan ini"

"Tapi kau putraku, sayang"

Raja muda itu menggeleng pelan. "Ibu berasal dari Euphemia. Dan aku bisa merasakan kemarahan orang-orang Euphemia dalam darahku"

"Terpujilah sifatmu itu, putraku" kata Hyukjae.

"Dan Jongin pun berasal dari Exodus. Saat ia bilang Exodus adalah separuh jiwanya. Aku telah menghancurkan Exodus, itu artinya aku telah menyakitinya, menghancurkan separuh jiwanya"

"Jika kematian bisa menebus semua dosaku padanya, itu akan jauh lebih baik"

.

.

.

.

Raja Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin. "Kau mengendap-endap, wahai calon Ratu Agnolia"

"A..aku..Aku tidak"

Mantan orang nomor satu di kerajaan Skydonia itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau lebih memilih tinggal dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan dirimu dibandingkan orang yang telah memerdekakan dirimu?"

Jongin tertunduk dalam.

"Kau terlalu mencintai putraku"

"Ya, yang mulia" kata Jongin. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku mencintai putra anda, sangat! Hingga aku rela terlihat hina saat bersamanya. Jadi izinkan aku agar selalu berada bersamanya"

"Kau harus pergi, tuan putri" kata namja itu. "Dalam hitungan jam Kakakmu akan kemari untuk menyerang kerajaan ini"

Jongin menggeleng, "Sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu bersama sang Raja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo..

Aku pikir aku gak bisa menamatkan FF ini. Tapi ternyata, Puji Tuhan banget. Karena pada akhirnya Chapter besok adalah chapter terakhir. Dan aku gak tau apa kalian suka atau enggak sama alur ceritanya.

 **Kak Joy, Posting FF Vampire atau Werewolf dong**

Wahahaha..Iya, nanti ku usahain ya.

 **Aku musti panggil kamu apa?**

98Line ke bawah panggilnya Kakak aja ya. Kalo yg 98Line panggil aku Joy. Jangan pakai embel-embel ya, heheh..

 **Judul lagunya mirip lagunya Justin Bieber**

Iya..Gak sengaja. Tadinya pengen dikasih judul 'Mystify' tapi pas lagi dengerin lagunya JB. Dibagian lirik yg :

When I thought it was over, God sent an angel to help us out. He gave us direction, showed us how to make it last bla..bla..bla..Gak hapal lagi. Gak ada sangkut pautnya sih. Cuma ada sedikit Rahasia dibalik judulnya sendiri. Nanti di Chapter akhir kalian pasti tahu sendiri deh kenapa aku ngasih judul seperti itu.

 **Aku bingung, terlalu banyak nama Raja dan Kerajaan.**

Anggap aja kamu lagi di disney, eaaaaaa..Hahahaha..Abaikan-_-. Iya Banyak nama Kerajaan anggap aja banyak Negara. Kayak di dunia nyata^^

(Ps : Kalo gak suka Ceritanya, Alurnya, Atau Pairnya Aku mohon banget, gak usah dibaca. Maaf ya, Aku gak mau kelepasan komentar pedas lagi dan menunjukan kalo aku orang yg angkuh—Padahalmah enggak*Lol. Kalo mau kritik berikan kritik yg beralasan dan memotivasi. Gak apa kan kalo aku minta yang seperti itu?)


	4. Chapter 4

Sebaik-baiknya seorang Ratu, adalah yang selalu berada di samping Rajanya sesulit apapun keadaan.

Maka Jongin membuktikannya. Dibandingkan pergi mengungsi, ia lebih memilih berada di dekat Rajanya—meskipun sang Raja tidak tahu akan keberadaannya.

Jongin sengaja kabur dari Agnolia, dengan menggendap-endap di pedati khusus barang-barang tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Hanya demi Raja Sehun yang terhormat dia berani seperti ini. Tidak untuk siapapun.

Maka di sinilah Jongin berada, dengan menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda yang bersedia dilatih militer oleh pihak kerajaan.

Ia berlatih pedang, dan memanah. Yang pada akhirnya hanya permainan panah saja yang bisa ia kuasai dengan cepat. Maka dengan itu, saat perang nanti ia akan menggunakan sebuah panah sebagai senjata.

"Hey, Kai-ssi" seorang pelatih memanggil namanya. Jongin menoleh, dia menggunakan nama Kai. Nama raja pertama Exodus yang menjadi saksi pertama kali bagaimana pertama kali Exodus di bangun.

"Eoh, terimakasih paman" Jongin menangkap sebuah apel yang di lempar paman pelatih itu untuknya. Hari pertama ia kelelahan, tapi setelah 2 hari ikut berlatih, semuanya berjalan lancar dan ia sudah biasa untuk hal ini.

"Kau tahu, Jung? Dengar-dengar saat perang tiba, tentara musuh akan mengincar Raja. Hidup atau pun mati"

"Benarkah? Mengerikan sekali"

"Begitulah"

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan Paduka Raja"

"Kau benar..Eh, Kai-ssi"

Jongin menoleh, ia tersenyum manis. Membuat pemuda bernama Jung dan Seungkyu itu berdehem pelan. Mereka membatin jika Jongin terlihat sangat cantik untuk seorang namja.

' _ **Aku harus bisa melindungi Sehun, ya..Aku harus bisa'**_ batin Jongin.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kerajaan Agnolia**

"Bagaimana paman Jang?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Tidak ada, yang mulia" katanya. "Kami hanya menemukan potongan rambut putri Jongin di kamarnya"

Myungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat kumpulan rambut coklat Jongin yang dikumpulkan di dalam kain perca berwarna biru.

Dia nampak kalang kabut saat mendengar Jongin tak ditemukan siapapun di istana ini. Ia mulai panik, apakah Jongin nekad pergi ke Skydonia? Tapi tidak mungkin! Skydonia akan perang besok pagi.

.

.

.

Jongdae telah pergi bersama Kyungsoo kecil mereka. Ia menulis sebuah surat, dimana yeoja itu meminta agar Chanyeol tak perlu lagi mencari mereka.

Chanyeol meremat surat itu kuat-kuat. Hatinya yang kuat itu seolah hancur, dan tidak akan pernah percaya jika istrinya pergi meninggalkan dirinya membawa cinta mereka. Membiarkan Chanyeol seorang diri dalam kedinginan yang sepi.

' _ **Kau namja yang kuat, yeol. Ku yakin tanpa diriku pun kau pasti bisa'**_ begitulah kalimat terakhir yang ditulis Jongdae pada suratnya.

"Kau sudah memilih, Yeol" Ibu Boomie berkata. Ia menatap putranya yang tengah berdiri tegap dengan dibalut pakaian zirah perangnya. Chanyeol sudah siap berperang hari ini. Ia bahkan sudah memegang pedang kebanggaannya semasa menjadi putra mahkota di Exodus.

Wajah cantik ibunya bersahaja dan keibuan.

"Apa ibu kecewa dengan pilihanku?" tanyanya.

Boomie tersenyum simpul. "kau sudah besar. Kekecewaanku pun tidak akan pernah ada artinya"

"Maafkan aku, bu"

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan padaku, Yeol" sahut sang ibu.

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin menguatkan hatinya. Jika ia harus melindungi Raja Sehun. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Kau tampan sekali, Jongin" bisiknya pada keheningan.

Baju Zirah sisik berwarna merah nampak pas di tubuh rampingnya. Ia berjalan ke sebuah altar, tatapannya tertuju pada lukisan dewa perang Guan Yu yang nampak gagah dengan kudanya.

"Dewa Guan Yu yang agung" katanya. "Jika nantinya aku mati, aku ingin mati terhormat"

Ia meletakan 3 batang hio di dekat sesembahan. Aroma semerbak hio tercium di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kau sudah siap, Kai-ssi?"

Paman Yeonra sudah bersiap dengan helm dan pedangnya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Hari ini, adalah hari pertamanya menjadi seorang prajurit perang. Dan hari ini, ia memutuskan menjadi seorang pengkhianat Exodus demi nama cintanya untuk Raja Skydonia.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan bergegas mendaki bukit dengan kudanya. Adik dari Ratu Skydonia itu nampak gagah dengan baju Zirahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya. Maniksnya yang kelam memandang ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jaehwan bilang adikku tidak ada di Agnolia. Aku takut jika Jongin pergi ke medan perang"

Kyuhyun meneropong ke arah barat Lembah Verdana. Mereka akan mulai perang hari ini. "Itu tidak mungkin! Raja Myungsoo tidak akan membiarkan adikmu jauh dari pengawasannya"

"Dia benar-benar pergi" kata Chanyeol.

"Aku harap Jongin tidak apa-apa"

"Ku harap juga begitu, paman"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kudanya, dan berseru. "LONGLIVE THE PHOENIX OF EXODUS!" Serunya. Yang kemudian di serukan oleh pasukan-pasukan mereka. Orang-Orang Exodus yang masih tersisa, juga Orang-orang Euphemia yang juga masih tersisa tergabung menjadi satu.

Apa yang mereka harapkan?

Kyuhyun yang menginginkan kekuasaan Raja Skydonia. Dan Chanyeol yang menginginkan adik beserta kekuasaan Exodus kembali. Dia akan berjuang sebisa mungkin—menggempur pasukan Skydonia. Sekejam pasukan Skydonia yang menggempur pasukan Exodus dengan sangat sadis.

...

Sehun duduk di atas kudanya. Dalam diam Jongin mengagumi betapa tampannya Raja itu.

Semua terlihat tegang.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan satu kali lagi untuk para Prajurit yang takut akan kematian, silahkan meninggalkan arena pertempuran!" Oh Sehun berseru lantang.

Tak ada yang berani keluar dari arena peperangan. Semua prajurit Skydonia adalah prajurit tangguh yang tak pernah takut akan kematian.

Jongin mencengkram erat tali pada tas panahnya yang terbuat dari bahan kulit. "Kau tidak boleh takut, Jongin" ia bermonolog seorang diri.

Tinggal menunggu sangkakala yang tertiup maka perang pun akan pecah di kawasan tandus ini.

Oh Sehun mengakhiri pidatonya.

Dan tak lama kemudian suara sangkakala terdengar. Dan teriakan nyaring para prajurit serta hentakan terpal kuda terdengar bagai gemuruh. Seperti gempa bumi rasanya.

...

Peperangan masih berlangsung meskipun hari sudah menjelang malam. Semua pasukan saling bertempur dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Darah-darah berceceran dimana-mana.

Jongin memanjat pohon oak dan bersembunyi di sana. Dia akan mengintai pergerakan musuh dengan anak panah yang siap ia lontarkan ke arah musuhnya.

Bisa ia lihat seorang namja yang terus menusuk musuh-musuhnya dengan permainan pedang yang menghipnotis kedua matanya.

Gerakannya begitu lihai, dan indah. Darah-darah yang melumuri pedangnya membuat Jongin semakin terpukai. Oh Sehun, kau begitu indah, batinnya berkata. Semua musuhnya sudah terbantai habis.

Jika saja seorang namja bertubuh jangkung tidak menghadang Raja tampan itu dengan pedangnya yang berkilat tajam.

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Bibirnya menggumamkan nama sang kakak yang nyaris tak pernah ia lihat 4 tahun lamanya.

...

"Baru kali ini aku bertarung dengan Putra Mahkota Exodus" Ujar Sehun.

Ia terus menangkis pedang Chanyeol yang mengarah padanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tahu betapa kuatnya Bangsa Exodus, Yang mulia"

Trang..Tranngg..Trangg..

"Anda juga begitu lihai dengan pedang itu" Puji Chanyeol. "Tapi maaf, Akulah yang paling hebat"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Di sekitar mereka banyak mayat-mayat prajurit yang mati tertusuk pedang atau pun ditembus panah-panah di dada mereka.

"Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku"

"Coba saja, Pangeran! Coba saja"

Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Sehun—berniat menusuk sang Raja Skydonia. Namun Ia memekik saat sebuah anak panah menembus telapak tangannya.

Jongin segera turun dari pohon dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya.

Oh Sehun menoleh, mendapati sosok namja yang sangat familiar di matanya.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, "Jongin" ia bergumam. Namja itu melepas helm perangnya dan menampakan wajah datarnya serta rambut panjangnya yang dipotong pendek.

"Kau lawanku, Tuan!" serunya, ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jongin" Chanyeol berseru.

"Jika hyung datang kemari untuk menjemputku, aku akan pulang tanpa peperangan. Tapi jika hyung kemari untuk kekuasaan, maaf hyung, Aku ada di pihak Skydonia"

Jongin sudah berdiri di depan Oh Sehun dengan pedang yang terjulur ke arah Chanyeol. "Jongin, kau memihak musuh?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, hyung! Aku memihak pada tuanku"

Chanyeol berdecih pelan. Adiknya atau bukan, jika dia telah berkhianat maka Chanyeol akan menghabisinya. "Lepaskan pedang itu, atau aku akan membunuhmu" Chanyeol berseru.

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Jongin"

"Tidak, hyung! Tidak akan ku biarkan hyung membunuh Tuanku"

"Jongin, menyingkirlah! Ini sangat berbahaya" bisik Oh Sehun. Namun Jongin tak gentar, ia tetap berdiri di depan Oh Sehun. Sementara Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit di telapak tangannya yang tertembus anak panah.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang adik. Nampak jelas jika keraguan terlihat di mata Jongin.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku! Kau tak perlu melakukan ini"

"Diamlah, paduka! Cukup diam kali ini!"

Sementara itu Kyuhyun mencabut anak panah di telapak tangannya. Maniksnya yang kelam menangkap sebuah busur yang tergelatak di atas tanah. Tanpa diketahui siapapun ia segera naik ke atas pohon dan menarik lepas anak panah yang berlumuran darahnya itu ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin, awas!" Oh Sehun yang melihat anak panah itu pun segera membalik tubuh Jongin hingga menjadikan punggungnya sendiri ditembus anak panah yang tajam dan beracun.

"Y..Yang mulia"

Grebb..Brukkk..

Tubuh keduanya jatuh ke tanah dengan tubuh sang Raja yang berada di atas sang putri. Maniknya yang kelam menatap Jongin penuh arti. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Panah Kyuhyun menembus punggung sang Raja tepat ke jantung.

"K..kau khheee..Bodohhh"

Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Raja Sehun padanya.

"K..kau tak bisahh berperang, d..dan kau khee.."

"Yang mulia"

"A..apa yang kau p..pikirkan, Jongin?"

Namja manis itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang yang ku cintai, itu saja"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Jongin menutup kedua matanya, menanti tamparan dari sang Raja. Namun Sang Raja malah mengusap lembut pipinya dengan senyuman paling menawan yang pernah Raja berikan untuknya.

"S..seharusnya a..aku yang berkata seperti itu"

Airmata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"M..Mengapa kau menangis? A..apa aku melukaimu lagi?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"J..Jonginh"

"A..apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun terbatuk darah hingga mengenai wajah manis Jongin.

"Yang mulia aku sangat—Yang mulia?" Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sehun menindih tubuhnya. Menandakan jika namja tampan itu telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya tanpa pernah mengucapkan betapa sangat ia mencintai selirnya itu.

"Yang mulia? Hiks, Yang mulia bangunlah! Jangan membuatku takut"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kerajaan Skydonia runtuh, dengan Raja mereka yang gugur di medan perang.

Sementara Jongin, dia lebih memilih tinggal di Skydonia tanpa mempedulikan kakak sulungnya yang meminta maaf padanya.

Jongin tak peduli.

Separuh hatinya adalah Exodus. Namun separuh hatinya yang lain adalah Oh Sehun. Tapi kini separuh hatinya telah pergi..Pergi untuk selamanya membawa cinta mereka dan meninggalkan duka yang cukup mendalam bagi sang putri.

Langit mendung di kerajaan Skydonia. Dimana kini Skydonia hanya seperti Kerajaan kecil yang tak berdaya.

Semua orang-orang Skydonia bersedih hati. Raja yang paling mereka hormati tewas diusia yang sangat muda demi membela kerajaan mereka.

Jongin berlari dengan memakai sebuah gaun putih pemberian sang Raja. Rajanya sangat menyukai saat Jongin memakai gaun itu. Jongin pernah bermimpi, bermimpi jika suatu hari nanti ia bisa menikahi sang Raja dengan gaun ini.

Mimpi yang begitu nyata, namun kurang ajar bagi seorang selir seperti dirinya.

"Tunggu!" Jongin berseru saat peti mati sang Raja hendak di kebumikan.

"Tuan Putri" semua menoleh. Menatap sosok cantik itu penuh tanya.

"Biarkan aku ikut dengannya" kata Jongin.

Hyukjae membulatkan kedua matanya. "Tidak, Putri..Tidak! kau akan mati!" Ujar Hyukjae.

Jongin menggeleng.

"Ibu" sebutnya. "Paduka Raja tidak suka sendirian"

"Tuan Putri, jangan bertindak bodoh!" Ratu Baekhyun berseru.

"Aku tidak sedang bertindak bodoh, Ratu Baekhyun" sahutnya. "Aku seorang selir, apakah kalian lupa? Jika seorang Raja mati maka selirnya harus dikubur bersama Rajanya untuk menemaninya di alam sana"

Semua orang saling bertatapan. "Aku tak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi saat separuh jiwaku yang lain telah pergi" ucap Jongin.

Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Jongin yang membuka peti mati berukuran besar itu dan berbaring di samping sang Raja. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian kerajaannya dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Kau selalu terlihat tampan, paduka" bisik Jongin, tepat di telinga Sehun.

Jongin tidak akan pernah menyesali pilihannya. Ia ikut menutup kedua matanya seiring peti mati itu tertutup dan terkubur di dalam tanah untuk selamanya.

' _ **Mungkin di dunia yang akan datang, kita bisa bersama. Dimana hanya ada kau dan aku. Dimana aku bisa menjadi milikmu, dimana aku bisa mendengar kata-kata cintamu. Dan dimana aku tak perlu kehilangan dirimu'**_

 **.**

 **.**

' **Saranghae'**

' **Nado, saranghae'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Other Side ( 10 tahun kemudian)**

Adiknya telah memilih pergi menemani kekasih hatinya di alam sana.

Dan Kini Chanyeol, dalam kehampaan. Tanpa keluarga kecilnya, dan adik semata wayangnya. Hanya tahta dan kekuasaan yang makin lama semakin membuatnya muak.

Kerajaan Angola, kerajaan baru yang memiliki daerah kekuasaan yang besar.

Ia selalu menyamar menjadi seorang rakyat biasanya hanya untuk mengusir suntuk.

"Ku pikir itu hal yang menarik" Seseorang berkata. Chanyeol dan Jaehwan yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang rakyat biasa pun mencuri dengar.

"Dia sangat cantik, suaranya pun begitu lembut dan indah saat ia bernyanyi"

"Kau benar! Kim Jongdae seorang biduanita yang paling cantik yang pernah aku temui"

"Dia seorang janda, kan"

"Ya..Janda anak satu. Putrinya pun juga tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang cantik"

"Ya, ampun..Laki-laki bodoh mana yang meninggalkan yeoja secantik dia"

Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya saat tak mendapati Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, yeol?" bisik Jaehwan.

Mata bulat Chanyeol terlihat hampa.

"Mereka baru saja membicarakan Jongdae, hwan"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku harus mengetahui dimana keberadaan istriku" kata Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Ibu" Kyungsoo, si gadis kecil penjual bunga memanggil ibunya yang tengah memasak di dapur.

Jongdae menoleh. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya. Yeoja berparas cantik itu berjalan mendekati putrinya saat gadis cilik itu memintanya mendekat.

"Raja Chanyeol mengundang para rakyat untuk ke pesta di Istana, bu"

Wajah cantik itu menatap sendu selembaran kertas yang Kyungsoo dapatkan saat gadis cilik itu ke pasar. Jongdae tidak akan menyangka jika tempat yang ia tempati sekarang ini telah menjadi daerah kekuasaan yang di pimpin oleh mantan suaminya itu.

"Apa kita akan pergi, bu?"

Jongdae menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kita tidak akan pergi, Soo"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Boleh ya, bu..Boleh ya?"

"Tidak, soo..Ibu tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi ke sana"

.

.

.

"Hey, Kyungsoo" itu Jimin. Dia terlihat cantik dengan gaun pestanya. Dia akan pergi ke Istana Angola untuk pesta rakyat yang diadakan oleh sang Raja.

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap?" tanya Seokjin eonnie.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ibuku tidak mengizinkan aku pergi"

Dua gadis cantik itu memandang iba sahabatnya. "Tapi kita harus datang, Soo" ujar Seokjin.

"Tapi sekalipun tidak datang, Raja Chanyeol juga tidak akan tahu. Memangnya dia menghitungi rakyatnya?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Kyungsoo benar juga. Eh, tapi kau yakin tidak mau datang?"

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir. "Baiklah..Aku akan datang! Tapi aku tak punya gaun seperti kalian"

"Tenang, kau pakai gaunku saja" sahut Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ibu yakin dengan seperti ini Jongdae akan datang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Ibu ratu Boomie mengangguk pelan. "Kau harus yakin, putraku"

"Iyakan, jun?"

Junmyeon ikut mengangguk. Yeoja itu meminta Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir. Pasti istri dan anaknya datang ke istana ini.

...

Kyungsoo dan ketiga temannya nampak bahagia sekali saat hadir di istana. Entah hanya perasaan saja, Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini meskipun baru pertama kali ia datang ke Istana ini.

Maniknya yang bulat itu menyapu betapa luasnya kerajaan Angola yang bahkan bisa menampung setengah dari penduduk desa.

Festival-festival, serta makanan gratis tersedia di sini. Mungkin ia akan membawa beberapa makanan untuk ibunya di rumah.

Bicara soal ibunya, dia menepuk pelan keningnya. Astaga, mengapa ia lupa jika ia sama sekali belum pamit pada sang ibu?

Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menjauhi stand-stand makanan—hendak pulang ke rumah. Namun ia kebingungan saat nyatanya ia semakin masuk ke dalam istana dan mendapati para kerabat istana yang menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Apa ada yang tahu pintu keluarnya?" Gadis 12 tahun itu bertanya.

Ia baru saja tiba di ruang tahta. Dimana para kerabat kerajaan tengah berpesta—dan tentu saja hanya orang-orang bangsawan saja yang bisa masuk ke sana.

"Darimana kau masuk, gadis desa?" Seorang pelayan menatapnya tajam. Ia menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari sana. Namun matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Raja Chanyeol yang hendak menerima sebuket bunga sebagai hadiahnya.

Kyungsoo mulai memberontak. Namun pelayan gendut ini tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo lepas dari pegangannya.

"Tunggu! Yang mulia..Yang mulia! Jangan sentuh bunga itu!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Boomie bertanya.

Disampingnya Junmyeon juga tak kalah heran. Begitupun dengan para tamu undangan. Kyungsoo menginjak kaki pelayan gendut itu dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Baginda Raja.

"Yang mulia, jangan sentuh bunga itu!" Seru Kyungsoo. Tangannya segera menghempas sebuket bunga yang hendak diberikan seorang yeoja cantik pada sang Raja.

"Siapa anak itu?" Semua tamu undangan terusik dengan tingkah konyol seorang gadis desa yang amat tidak sopan dengan Raja mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak kecil?" yeoja cantik itu bertanya. Menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta maaf, Yang mulia! Itu adalah bunga Aconitum, Anda bisa keracunan jika anda menyentuhnya"

Yeoja itu terlihat marah dan menarik rambut Kyungsoo yang ditata ala Fish tail braid. "Arrgghh, eonnie? Apa yang Eonnie lakukan? Aku hanya menyelamatkan Raja dari kematiannya tahu"

"Lepaskan anak itu!" seru Chanyeol saat melihat beberapa prajurit yang hendak menyeret Kyungsoo keluar.

Matanya yang kelam itu tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kalung dengan lambang Exodus yang dikenakan Kyungsoo.

"Kalung itu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia memamerkan kalung itu ke arah sang Raja. "Ini dari ibuku, ibu bilang kelak aku akan membutuhkannya"

"Kyungsoo"

"Eoh? Mengapa yang mulia tahu namaku?"

"Kyungsoo..Kau Kyungsoo putriku"

Boomie dan Junmyeon tersenyum mendengarnya. "Chanyeol bilang Kyungsoo" kata Boomie.

Sang Raja segera mendekap tubuh putrinya. Ia menangis haru, ia sangat merindukan putrinya dan sang istri yang sudah 10 tahun pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"K..kau ayahku?"

Namun beberapa pasang mata terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan dengan tangan kanan (yang ia gunakan untuk menghempaskan bunga beracun) membengkak merah.

"Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu, nak?"

...

Jongdae tiba di istana Angola dijemput para prajurit yang mengabarkan Kyungsoo pingsan di istana mereka.

Ia baru saja hendak memarahi putrinya jika putrinya pulang. Tapi kabar yang diberikan oleh prajurit istana membuatnya mengkhawatirkan putrinya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo" Jongdae terlihat kacau saat melihat putrinya terbujur di atas ranjang dengan wajah yang membiru.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jongdae pada seorang tabib.

"Putri Kyungsoo hendak menyelamatkan Raja dari Bunga Aconitum biru, nyonya Kim"

Ia usap sayang rambut Kyungsoo dengan wajah sembab. "Kyungsoo" Jongdae berkata. Ia tahu betapa beracunnya bunga itu. Karena ia sendirilah yang pernah memberitahukan Kyungsoo macam-macam bunga beracun yang terlihat cantik.

Wajah Jongdae merah padam. Ia benar-benar takut jika harus kehilangan putri kesayangannya itu.

"Black Orchid" Jongdae mengingat sesuatu.

"Nyonya, anda berkata sesuatu?"

"Apa ada Black Orchid di istana ini?"

Sang Tabib terkejut mendengarnya. "Nyonya, Black Orchid itu bunga yang paling beracun dan—"

"Tumbuk bunga itu dan campurkan dengan air cuka"

"Tapi nyonya—"

"Sekarang!"

...

"Black Orchid?" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya saat beberapa tabib terlihat mencari bunga berwarna hitam beracun itu.

"Iya yang mulai. Nyonya Jongdae yang meminta kami untuk mencari bunga itu"

Namja tampan itu segera melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar perawatan—dimana putrinya berbaring di sana.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Black Orchid? Kau mau membunuh putri kita hah?" Chanyeol berseru marah dan membuat Jongdae tersentak.

Namun Yeoja itu hanya diam. Dia nampak tak peduli dan mencoba mengompres tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai dingin.

"Jongdae, jawab aku!"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari jawabanku, hah?"

Tatapan penuh luka yang pernah ia lihat 10 tahun yang lalu itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku ibunya! Aku tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya"

"Apa kau sangat membenciku, Dae?"

Chanyeol menatap sendu mantan istrinya itu. "Aku selalu mencarimu bahkan setelah kau pergi. Aku tahu, aku sangat egois saat itu"

Dibalik wajah manisnya itu tersimpan banyak luka dan kerinduan yang mendalam pada namja di depannya itu. Tak ada hari terlewati tanpa merindukan Chanyeol. Setiap hari, setip minggu, bahkan setiap tahun terlewati pun di hatinya masih ada Chanyeol dan hanya Chanyeol seorang. Bahkan ada banyak saudagar-saudagar kaya yang hendak mempersuntingnya, namun dengan halus Jongdae menolak dengan alasan ia ingin fokus membesarkan putrinya.

"Nyonya Jongdae, ini ramuan yang ada maksud!" Seorang tabib masuk ke ruangan itu dan memberikan semangkuk ramuan pada Jongdae.

Ibu dari Kyungsoo itu pun segera meminumkan cairan itu ke mulut Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian gadis cilik itu terbatuk pelan, dan memuntahkan banyak cairan. Chanyeol panik, dia takut kehilangan putri yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Tidak..Tidak apa-apa, paduka! Putri Kyungsoo hanya memuntahkan racunnya" ujar sang Tabib.

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemas.

"Ibu"

Jongdae tersenyum haru. Ia segera memeluk tubuh putrinya sambil memarahi putrinya. Terdengar sangat lucu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, karena kemudian Jongdae menangis sambil berkata jika Kyungsoo telah membuat ibunya bukan main cemasnya.

"A..ayah"

Chanyeol meneteskan airmata bahagia. Ia pun ikut mendekap Kyungsoo dan mengecupi kening putrinya. "maaf..maafkan ayah, Kyungsoo" ucapnya.

Jongdae tak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Ia merasakan kecupan di keningnya. Ia yakin, Chanyeol lah yang telah lancang mengecup keningnya. Namun ia tidak marah sama sekali, karena entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Jongdae" bisik Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake.. (Another Life, Another Time, And Another World)**

 _ **Seoul (20 Mei 20xx)**_

"Kau sedang apa sih? Menulis cerita fiksi lagi?"

Jongin menoleh saat mendapati suaminya berjalan dengan putra kedua mereka, Taeoh.

"Ahh, maaf baby..mommy tadi sibuk sekali" Namja manis itu berkata.

Taeoh kecil terisak-isak kecil. Batita 10 bulan itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah sedihnya. "Ma..Hiks" ia merentangkan kedua tangannya—berharap mommy nya mau menggendongnya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia menggendong putranya itu dan mengecupi pipi gembil Taeoh.

"Kau ini..Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan menulis lagi" kata Sehun, dia kesal sekali pada istrinya itu.

Padahal kan mereka sudah punya 2 orang anak. Tapi Jongin masih saja menulis cerita-cerita fiksi yang akan ia setor ke penerbit ternama di Seoul. Jongin dulu seorang penulis best seller, dan setelah menikah dengan Oh Sehun dia jadi jarang sekali menulis. Karena Haowen yang kini sudah berusia 6 tahun dan sudah mulai masuk SD. Belum lagi si kecil Taeoh yang manja dan cengeng, dia tak pernah mau lepas dari mommynya.

"Sayang"

"Hm?" Jongin menoleh, sesekali ia melirik Taeoh kecil yang menyusu di dadanya.

"Jangan menulis lagi! Aku kan sudah jadi suamimu sekarang" kata Sehun.

Namja manis itu tertawa kecil. "Iya..iya..Aku Cuma iseng saja kok tadi"

Sehun merenggut, sok lucu. Jongin terkekeh. "Jangan sok imut gitu! Aku tadi sama sekali tidak mendengar Taeoh menangis"

"Aku penasaran apa yang kau tulis" kata Sehun.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Tumben penasaran?"

"Apa soal mimpimu yang tentang peperangan Skydonia dan Exodus itu?"

Jongin meringis pelan saat Taeoh kecil menghisap nipple-nya cukup kuat.

"Begitulah"

Sehun menarik napas pelan. "Lebih gagah aku atau Raja Skydonia itu?"

"tentu saja Raja Skydonia" canda Jongin.

"Tapi dia mati saat berperang melawan putra mahkota Exodus"

"Tragis sekali"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Jangan dipikirkan!" Ia mengusap lembut pipi tirus suaminya. "Itu Cuma mimpi"

' _ **Mimpi yang cukup panjang untuk dirangkum dan diceritakan'**_ batin Jongin.

Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Tapi jika aku menjadi Raja Skydonia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Putri Exodus terluka seorang diri"

"Tapi nyatanya Raja Skydonia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk sang putri"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau selalu menceritakan cerita yang sama mengenai mimpi-mimpi panjangmu saat kita hendak tidur, sayang"

Ya..

Akhir-akhir ini, Oh Jongin. Seorang mantan penulis cerita fiksi memimpikan sebuah kerajaan dan peperangan selama 7 hari berturut-turut.. sebuah mimpi yang menjadikan dirinya si tokoh utama, dan seorang Raja Skydonia yang sangat mirip dengan suami tampannya.

Ini hanya cerita dari mimpi-mimpinya. Karena kenyatannya, dia hidup bahagia bersama suaminya dan kedua putranya yang menggemaskan. Ia pun juga tidak tahu mengapa ia harus memimpikan mimpi-mimpi seperti itu. tapi asalkan kehidupan nyatanya ia bisa bahagia, ia pun tidak perlu khawatir dengan semua mimpi itu.

"Sehun"

"iya?"

"I love you"

Sehun menatap bingung sang istri yang nampak aneh di matanya. Ya, pasalnya Jongin jarang sekali mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti barusan. Terlalu cheesy katanya..

"I love you too" balasnya. Seraya membungkam bibir sang istri dengan bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Jadi intinya, semua kesedihan, semua rasa sakit, semua rasa kehilangan itu ternyata Cuma mimpi. Hahahahaha..Ya ampun, absurd banget asli! Ya, Jadi Jongin itu aslinya seorang penulis Novel Fiksi. Dan dia jarang banget peduli sama anak dan suaminya. Jadi mimpi-mimpinya itu semacam karma—atau pun teguran supaya dia bisa lebih memahami keluarganya. Sebelum akhirnya dia kehilangan semuanya. Dan setelah dimimpiin seperti itu. Dia jadi sadar, kalau gak ada kehidupan yang lebih indah dibandingkan kehidupan bersama keluarga kecilnya..EAAAA.. Sesuai kan sama nama Judulnya? Life is worth living.. Kehidupan yang layak untuk dijalani~**_

(Ps: Maaf endingnya absurd. Nyaris gak ada feel buat nerusinnya)


End file.
